I Will Control It
by VioletYami
Summary: She's left everything behind, no longer what she once was. She lives only to hide and her power is unreliable. Will it control her? Or will she control it? Please R&R!
1. Found

Jessica Yatamora stretched her arms in the soft the grass and starred into the endless blue sky. She hadn't seen a human being in over two months, her clothes were ripped and dirty. The country area around her was bright and pure. The closest town was 50 miles away, and Jessica had no reason to ever see a city again. Her black hair blew into her face and she pushed out of the way, it had stopped growing after the incident. It came to her shoulders and she had bangs pushed to the side. Her black, dark eyes spoke death and conflict. Yet on this hill she felt almost at peace. However, when Jessica looked out on the forest she felt that something would bring conflict to her. And speak of the devil; she saw in a distance a human, or at least someone who looked human. She pondered if she should run, but knew she couldn't run away forever.

She stood there, "Hello Timothy, nice to see you," she smiled but her eyes told him he was not welcomed.

"Likewise Jessica, how's the country life Mora?" he asked his hands in his pockets, a pair of black sunglasses on his face hid his eyes. He wore a loose-fitting white shirt and pair of jean shorts. He smiled and pulled off his glasses. His greenish, brownish eyes seemed dead, his short fringy dark brown hair waved in the wind. He was 16, like Jessica, however he was about only two inches taller than her. This compared to Jessica's 5 foot 4. "Still remember the city life, all the lights?" he mocked and laughed at his own joke.

"Unfortunately yes, including you," Jessica stood up and sneered at Timothy. "What do you want?" A convulsion rippled across her face, "You asshole! You brought a freaking cell phone!" her arms reached for his throat but stopped short, controlling herself. Timothy reached into his pocket and pulled out an old-school Blackberry.

"Now Mora, let's not blow this out of proportion," Timothy smiled, pulling out his other hand, it pulsed red slightly.

"Great, stealing lines from movies are we? Get the hell out of here before I make you!" she yelled infuriated.

Timothy laughed, "And how would you do that? You'd have to accept what you are and embrace it!" He threw the phone to Jessica who dropped it like it was a hot coal, "I came to see if you changed your mind, come on! Come back home, nobody will mess with you now!"

Jessica looked up in distaste, "I don't want to be feared, I just want to live my life."

"Well then live it! We miss you back home!" Timothy begged, he lost face and his eyes showed regret.

Jessica laughed, "Now you want me? Not before when you totally gave me the cold shoulder? Get off it Tim, I'm over you. Just go away."

Timothy sighed, "It's not just me, your parents are dead, Carol and Christina are worried sick, and there's no power in Ninco anymore. Just come back, please." Jessica's eyes flicked up to the top of a hill, she quickly grabbed Timothy and tackled him to the ground. A mere second later a bullet flew into the ground, the spot where they were just standing. Jessica looked up and saw a young Asian man, Korean unlike her Japanese. He wore a bullet proof vest and had had numerous guns, including one sniper pointed directly at them. He smiled and pulled the trigger.

* * *

I do not own x-men and yadda, yadda. I do however own Timothy and Jessica and any other name you probably don't know :). Anyway please review!!!


	2. I'm Back

"God damn it! Dive moron!" Jessica screamed and pushed over Timothy yet again. The bullet skimmed her shoulder and she winced in pain. She rolled over to hide behind a rock; Jessica grabbed her shoulder and saw blood seeping on to her ripped clothing.

"What the hell is going on?!?" Timothy whispered loudly also coming to hide behind the rock.

Jessica snarled, "How the hell should I know! They must have followed you idiot! See this is why I came to hide here, and you came and ruined my serenity!" She emphasized the "you" by taking her bloody hand and pointing it an inch from his face.

Timothy looked in disgust at her hand and gently pushed it away, "Yeah sure, you came here because you wanted to hide from a psychopath shooting at us and refrain from being shot by some random Asian guy!"

"A hot Asian guy at least," Jessica muttered under breath and wiped her blood off on Timothy's shirt.

Timothy looked in disgust at his shirt and Jessica's comment, "This is not the time to tell me how hot the guy killing us is!" Timothy wacked Jessica and attempted to wipe the blood off his white shirt, he now starred glumly at their soon to be killer (and competition).

A bullet whizzed by their heads, "Aww, jealous much?" Jessica mocked and smiled. Her face changed back to serious, "But really, why the hell are these guys after you?"

"Because I broke out of their jail, stole their money and now am recruiting a team of mutants to take them down," Timothy stated with a straight face still wiping blood off his shirt.

"Really?" Jessica asked her eyes wide.

Timothy looked back her with eyes of amazement and disgust, "Yeah, no you moron! Why the hell would you think that?"

Jessica slapped Timothy in the face, he looked back surprised and holding his face. "What happened to, "Be serious"? Now why the hell is he trying to kill us," Jessica yelled now, the firing stopped and they heard footsteps on the grass walking towards them.

"I have no idea; I thought they were here for you!" Timothy muttered back, he tapped Jessica's shoulder, "I think he's coming closer, what do we do?"

Jessica moved around nervously, "We fight!"

"Right, he has a gun, we have…?" Timothy muttered sitting up and put his back to the rock, still hidden.

"Idiot, mutants remember. We have you! "She said with a yell and pushed him out from behind the rock. He crashed right into the man walking towards them. This was not the Asian man who had been shooting at them, this man had to swords on his back, a short light brown haircut. He wore a red sleeveless shirt and had a smile on his face.

"Why hello there! We are here to kidnap you!" he smiled and took out one of his swords. It gleamed in the sunlight, the half-crazed look in his eyes also shone through.

"Kidnap us from who?" Timothy muttered backing away slowly.

"Yet another hot guy ain't I lucky?" Jessica muttered peering from behind the rock. Timothy gave her a nasty look and mouthed, "Shut up."

The stranger, oblivious to Jessica's comment, "Hmm, you've got a point. And I had specific orders to kidnap you. Hey Creed! Wanna come and pretend you're these kids guardian? Then I can properly kidnap them!" The man yelled up to a large man also coming down the hill. He wore a dark trench coat and he had huge sideburns. His eyes were dark as if he had lost a lot of sleep, as he came closer Jessica and Timothy could see his yellowing nails that were long and sharp. He also had very pointy teeth.

"This one, not too hot," Jessica muttered still peeking over the rock. Timothy picked up a rock and chucked it at her.

"Shut up Wade, just pick them up and walk, Zero over there thought I was bringing the taser things. And obviously you don't have them," the tall man spoke, his voice monotone.

The one he called Wade spoke, "Come on Creed, still upset about losing your little brother?" He said "Little Brother" in a baby like voice. Creed growled and turned his back to Wade.

Timothy bent down and picked up a handful of rocks, "Who the hell are you guys?" Timothy backed away and looked from the two men standing in front of them.

Wade looked at the rocks in Timothy's hands, "And what are you going to do with those kid? Chuck them at us?" Wade laughed and began walking towards him. Timothy picked up one rock, it glowed briefly red and tossed it over to the ground near the two men. "Nice shot kid, maybe put a little arm into it," Wade laughed. Just then the rock exploded blowing Wade and Creed about 10 feet back.

Creed was the first to get up; he jumped onto all fours and shot after Timothy. Timothy gave a strangled cry and took off wronging the other way. Creed quickly caught up and grabbed his arm, Timothy yelled startled and grabbed Creeds arm. Creeds arm began pulsing red and it blew up in a splatter of blood and gore. Timothy screamed and was blasted back by the shock. He landed on his face on the ground. His face splattered with blood and a bit of flesh still grasped in his hands. His eyes were open in shock and his moth closed tightly. He looked like he was about to throw up.

"J-J-Jessica, I-I j-just b-blew up a-a-a h-h-human!" Timothy said in shock, his whole body shaking and his eyes quivered, on the verge of tears. Jessica looked in his face and felt sorry, his first bloodshed, terrible, she would rather forget hers. She turned to look at the doomed man, but she couldn't believe her eyes. The man was regrowing his arm! Her eyes opened in shock, these weren't ordinary mutants. How could they kill them?

Wade however was laughing his head off, "Ha-ha, you got your arm blown off! Serves you right! You totally went in there without thinking!" He was now bent over laughing while Creed muttered rude words and wiped blood off his face. "I'll get the girl then," Wade smiled stifling his laughs. "You're not going to give us any problems are you kid?" Wade laughed and pulled out his second sword. "How about you just stand there and I'll just pick you up and we'll be on our way?" Wade smiled and walked towards her.

Jessica turned around the Blackberry now in her hand. It sparked slightly and soon sparks sparked around her body. She looked up her eyes smiling and looked relieved and happy. The phone beeped numerous times as Jessica zapped the juice out of it. She chucked the now dead phone to the ground and her body sparked in delight. "How about no, and I'll kick your ass back to wherever the hell you came from," she smiled, she was back. She stuck out her arm and it was soon sparking with deadly electricity, enough to kill a man.

"Well, I did ask!" Wade replied running at her with his blades spinning.

* * *

Yet again I do not own xmen blah blah blah. Please read and review!!!!! Oh and if u wish to have a character in this story please leave comment wishing you would! I'll send you a sheet to fill out or something...


	3. Bring It

Jessica sprang left and flipped back but she tripped and landed on her stomach. She saw Wade turning around quickly, and stabbed down at her with his swords, aiming for a non-fatal shot. Jessica's eyes flicked and back somersaulted at impossibly fast speed. She jumped up back to her feet and went into a fighting pose, one arm low and the other in front. Her body sparked all over, her eyes were now a metallic golden colour and occasionally flickered with electricity.

"Fuck, I'm so rusty at fighting and my reflexes are shot. I should have practiced in my free time, fuck! Next time I run away, I'm going to train in case I get attacked by mad mutants… That even sounded stupid in my head…" Jessica thought sweating and breathing hard. Being able to hold in all the electricity in her, maximizing and not exert it one huge blast took a hell of a lot of energy. She knew she was in no condition to create enough of a shock to kill the man with one blast. She was too weak and out practice, she needed to figure a way to get rid of Wade before he put her out.

"You're pretty fast for a kid, but you're getting tired so fast! I guess this is what they mean by kids being inactive!" Wade laughed and slashed out at Jessica with his left arm; she grabbed the arm and flipped over his head landed on her feet. She twirled around and created and electric shield on her hands. Wade switched around in seconds, and twirled his right sword and sliced down with his sword. Jessica parried the blow with her hand and struck out with her other hand smashing it into Wade's face. He flew back and landed on his ass, he convulsed and shook.

"Has anyone told you to just shut the fuck up?!?" yelled Jessica and stood back flexing her hand. It sparked and formed another shield.

Wade sat up and shook a little, and laughed, "Wow, that's a shock! Want to do it again? It felt so cool!" He got up and cracked his neck and flexed his arms, "And yes, many people have told me to shut up, numerous times! Not really in that offensive language! We do have a large PG audience!" He laughed and ran at Jessica yet another time.

Jessica starred at him funny, shrugged it off and came to the conclusion he was just psychotic. She rubbed her hands together and breathed in deeply. The air became hard and dead, Jessica was sucking in all of the static electricity from the air. She calmly stepped forward and the sparks became wilder. She smiled and brought her hand up, "Bring it," she said and motioned her hand to do the same.

Wade laughed and charged at her, he slashed at her up, down, left, and right. But she blocked the movies with her hands and attacked only to be blocked off. She dived down and attempted to uppercut his face, but he blocked it and swung down with his sword. Jessica slid left and went back down and performed a sweeping kick. Wade jumped up and with his left hand sliced horizontally to chop off her head, in the heat of the battle he forgot the, "Take prisoners' alive part." Jessica rolled backwards, but Wade saw this and chucked his sword point blank at her head. Jessica came back to her feet and caught the blade with her hand just in time. She winced in pain; the bullet wound had stopped bleeding but hurt terribly from the fighting. She twirled the blade so the handle was in her hand. Now she had something that could deliver the killing blow. She ran at him with her new found blade and slashed at his face, he blocked the blow. However he was met with a deadly shock of electricity, it jolted through his body and he took a step back.

"Gotcha," Jessica said, she swung out the blade hoping to connect with flesh. But missed ever so slightly as Wade dived low and grabbed Jessica's legs. She fell to the ground and her sword flew away from her. She in turn kicked Wade's blade away from reaching distances. She got up first, Wade still stunned by the shock. She kicked him straight in the face, too startled to control her electricity.

Wade recoiled and grabbed his nose, "Shit, what the hell? That hurts! Take it easy on the face will ya!" Wade sat up quickly and wiped up his bloody nose. Jessica convulsed as she lost control over her ability and the shock of electricity swept her body. Her eyes changed to their dark, dead colour and her eyes flew open with pain. She shut them and screamed in pain, in terror, in an attempt to gain back control. A shudder flickered through her body and the sparks sparked off her body again. Her eyes opened, returned to their golden colour. She breathed hard and knew what she had to do take him out.

She shook her head, shaking out the nausea, "Come on, I'm going to finish you!" she yelled and ran at him. Wade smiled and ran at her he punched at her head and she was too slow. Her head flung back and she tasted blood and a red veil took its place in her vision. But she recovered and dodged the kick at her legs. From there she screamed an almost animalistic cry and jumped at Wade's head. Wade jumped back in surprise; Jessica reached to grab his head and sent a small shock right to his brain.

Jessica stepped back and turned around back in a fighting position ready for anything. Wade however collapsed to the ground. He twitched slightly and his left arm moved awkwardly.

"What have you done to me?" Wade muttered still flat on his stomach, his lips moved funny and he spoke like his tongue was numb.

Jessica breathed deeply, "I sent an electric shock into your nervous system, its messing with the orders your brain is giving your limbs. But in your language it means you can't move, got it?" Jessica said kicking at Wade's twitching body.

"Great! You're pretty good kid! But Creed's not going to fall for that one," Wade spoke.

Jessica's eyes flew open and she turned around to see the large bear of a man almost on top of her. Jessica screamed and stumbled backwards and put her arms in front of her in defense. In her shock her body released the electricity in a massive form. I blew back Creed and Jessica got knocked backwards landing on top of the rocking Timothy who was still in shock and covered in blood. Jessica had burns and singes on her body and her hair slightly frizzled. She looked up at Creed who had gotten the worst of it. His skin burnt and his hair was smoking. Jessica giggled and her mind seemed on the blitz.

She stood up and laughed full out, "Your hair is smoking," Her eyes wide open and she laughed uncontrollably. Her eye twitched slightly and she walked up to Creed lying on his back moaning. Her eyes were yellow, bright yellow. Suddenly Jessica stopped and moaned. She grabbed her head, and closed her eyes. She collapsed to her knees. "Not again," she muttered. The fluxes of electricity in her body had short-circuited her brain. Her brain had gone into shock and insane. It had happened only when her power got out of control. The worst had been in Pickering… But she had put that behind her, she had to learn from her mistakes. She looked up at Creed as she rubbed her head, now coming on with a massive headache. He was healing but looked knocked out and down for the count. She got up and walked back to Timothy, she planned to get out of there before another psycho showed up. Jessica flexed her hands and felt the shock of some stored electricity come up. Good, she wasn't dry.

She heard the step of people come up behind her and the click of reloading a gun. Jessica twirled around to meet the faces of two others. A middle-aged man with dark hair, and graying hair, he smiled at her. On his other side the Asian called "Zero" stood in his bullet proof vest and double guns pointed at her head. The man spoke, "All this trouble for a young girl? Well listen child; I have a proposition to make you…"

* * *

And here I am again!!! And I still do not own x-men and you know the rest. Please review!!!!!! PLEASE!!!! It just makes my day!


	4. Dead

Hey! Now it's at the top!! Anyway I still don't own x-men and won't any time soon! Anyway thanks to all you who review! It just makes my day seem brighter after seeing how many people enjoy my writing! So please review after reading my latest chapter!! It's so fun to write and I do hope I don't dissapoint anyone anytime soon!

* * *

Jessica felt the world churn, her hearing left and was replaced by a steady ring. Her eyes rolled in their sockets, everything in her sight seemed to haze and a fog drifted into her view. She grabbed her right shoulder; it was burning with the fire of hell. She tried to get up but stumbled to the ground, she felt the electricity ripple through her body and burst from her body. She got a glimpse of the man jumping away from her body and Zero firing a bullet at her. She covered her face, but welcomed the bullet as a way to escape the pain. Her hearing came back in a sudden flash. The bullet entered her back, and went straight through her stomach, it sounded like an explosion. She screamed with intensity, a scream of pure pain. So heartbreaking to listen to, unless of course you have no heart.

"…did you do that… need alive… powerful… secret..," Jessica got phrases of what the man said to Zero, who stood over her, no emotion on his face. The electricity steadily encircled her body but it weakened as Jessica's strength left her. The pain was a pulse; it meant she was still alive. She breathed in ragged unsteady breathes and she felt light headed. The blood seeped out of her into the clutched hand on her stomach. She felt her body lifted and screamed again in pain, it rippled through her like water when a stone is dropped in it. Her bloodshot eyes met the gaze of the Asian, and then they rolled back in her head as her heart ceased to beat…

Zero's POV

The girl simply starred at the gun, the fear in her eyes intense, but she did not run, or cry cowardly. As Stryker spoke to her the girl's eyes started to roll. She grabbed her stomach and winced in pain and sparks came off her like a frayed wire. Zero braced himself, but nothing came.

Stryker looked annoyed, "What's wrong with her?" He took out his own pistol and loaded it. He starred at her with a strange look. "Is she changing into a freak or something," he asked puzzled.

Zero gave him a nasty look from behind his back, who the hell did that he think he was? But Zero never questioned orders, he simply followed them. He came to the sudden realization of what was wrong. "I do believe I skimmed her with one of my bullets coated with a paralyzing compound. I was surprised she didn't fall when she was fighting Wilson," Zero said, he put away one of his guns and opened his bullet pack. He flicked through a couple of them, "I should be able to neutralize it with a different compound, but this one unlike the other this can't get in through the blood stream, it has to get into her stomach contents. She's reacting quite different to the other one; she might be allergic to it." Zero loaded his gun with the other bullet.

"So what are you going to do fire it down her throat?" Stryker muttered, poking the girl squirming on the ground with his toe.

Zero put up his gun and aimed it at her back, "Of course not, I'll just fire it into her stomach." He was about to pull the trigger when the girl convulsed and electricity sprang from her body, Stryker sprang out and gave a yelp and grabbed his arm; he was hit with a slight sting. Zero felt the electricity enter his body, his skin being cooked; he took a step back and fired the bullet. He saw the face of the girl as he fired the bullet; it showed almost happiness and a faint smile crossed her lips. She covered her face and the bullet hit. A cry of anguish escaped her mouth and the scream pierced Zeroes ears. A slight echo of remorse struck his heart.

Stryker pushed Zero who stumbled, his hand stung from being burnt, "Why the hell did you do that? We need her fucking alive! She's quite powerful, the child is just what we need to put the rest of my plan in action; we must keep her a secret from the rest of the team. We must not tell John, Fred, or Bradley. Logan won't even know who she is," Stryker smiled, now muttering to himself. Zero heard a snatches of his plans and his eyes opened wide, no way, her? He looked back at the girl, she was wheezing now, in better condition but he saw a pool of blood starting to form near her new wound.

"Maybe we should get out of here, considering we have your new found prodigy lying in a pool of blood dying," Zero remarked emotionless and to the point.

Stryker, distracted, nodded and walked over the hill to their waiting helicopter, "She better not die Zero or else I'll hold you responsible." He walked away.

Zero picked up the girl, he felt an unsteady heartbeat, and looked at the girls face. Her eyes had the shadow of tears, bloodshot but strong and powerful. She gave him a look of venom, and then they rolled into the back of her head. She let a breath of relief and her heartbeat stopped. Zero's face held a look of surprise for the first time in years, "Shit, Stryker's going to kill me," he thought and dropped the girl to the ground roughly, not smart for someone with a bullet wound. He took off his bullet proof vest and ripped off the white dress shirt he wore underneath. He ripped the shirt to strips and wrapped it around the thin girl's waist. He didn't need much, she was so skinny he could count her ribs, and looked like she hadn't eaten in weeks. He then performed CPR and pushed heavily on her chest. He heard a rib crack but kept going giving her a breath every so often. A gasp came from her lips and the girl rolled to her side and coughed up a fountain of blood. She lay there blood soaked and wounded, her ragged breathe steady but shallow. She gasped for air like a fish out of water, but she was alive, back from the dead. She continued to spark, as if her own body tried to keep her alive. The bandages were soaked red, but somehow held their own.

"Uhhh, I think my legs are still paralyzed," a voice came from behind Zero. Wilson pushed himself up, "Nope I seem to be good!" He stood up slowly but his legs seemed shaky. "What the hell did you do to that poor girl?" Wilson said almost sincerely worried. However, "And what can I do to that little bitch! Cut off her toes?" he said, picking up his twin blades from across the field. He walked towards Zero twirling his blades, revenge sparkled eye. "And here I thought Creed could take her! I now have a pounding headache and I really want to make sure she has one!"

Zero said emotionless, picking up his vest and putting it over his bare chest, "Stryker wants her alive and well. You're not to tell anyone else of her existence and he is disappointed in your failure. He'd like to talk to you when we get back to headquarters." Zero lifted the girl who had her eyes closed and seemed unconscious. "Pick up Creed and meet at the helicopter, Stryker wants to talk to you two. Wake him up will you?" Zero walked up the hill and towards the helicopter.

"Yeah, "well", she sure looks well half-dead and a bullet in her stomach," Wade mumbled under his breath. Wilson walked over to Victor and threw his sword into his stomach. He snickered as Creed awoke in a start and started swear at Wilson with any word possible. Zero turned around and gave the two a "Stop fooling around and get over here!" look, as Victor started to chase Wilson around, intent on killing him. With a growl at Wilson, Victor started towards the copter.

"What about the explosive boy over there?" Victor asked pointing his yellowed nails at Timothy.

Zero looked out at the boy, "Take him I guess, that is what we came here for," so Victor walked to the boy, yet still in shock, and flung him over his shoulder. The group walked away from the battle scene, now filled with blood, scorched marks and bullets.

Stryker was sitting in the helicopter as the three mutants made it up the hill, after Victor had "accidently" dropped Timothy four times. Stryker gestured at the unconscious young Japanese girl. "Took you a god damn while! Well boys meet your newest team member."


	5. Mother

Yay still at the top!! And here we go again... I still don't own x-men, ok authority people? Anyway thanks for revieing and if you just read this please review they make me feel happy! Almost like drugs and yes they're adicting to check every so often! Oh and now we are back to Jessica's perspective! And sorry no action! really! Actions a lot of fun to read and I'll try to put it in next chapter! So thanks for reading!!!!!

* * *

She remembered dying.

Zero's face almost looked almost like he pitied her, she wanted to scream, "Don't you dare pity me!" but her lips refused to open. Jessica's eyes closed ever so slowly and everything was black. But the waves of pain subsided and slowed to a slight tide of pain. She felt light and free. Everything was going to be ok. She felt a hand pres across her face, ever so gently. She slowly opened her eyes. She was surrounded by light, brilliant that came off everything, even her. A god-like creature stood in front of her, a woman. She gently stroked her cheek, and Jessica looked up into her face. It was mother.

Tears welled up in Jessica's eyes, her mother had died on the day she had left, but here she stood with the same long black hair and brilliant green eyes. But Jessica understood, "You aren't my mother."

The being did not speak, but somehow Jessica knew she wanted to say, "I am not."

Jessica stood up, she wore still the ratty clothes but her wounds were gone. She looked straight into the look-alike of her mother's eyes, "You're Death."

No nod, but Jessica knew the answer, "Why am I here?" she asked her eyes encircling the area, nothing but light.

Death looked into her eyes and gently pushed the girl a few steps back. Death then smiled and Jessica felt the pain suddenly took her again. The tides became waves again and Jessica collapsed to her knees and clutched her stomach. She felt a snap and one of her ribs cracked. She looked down and her wound had appeared again, bleeding slowly she felt pain as never before. She screamed in agony but only Death heard her. Jessica slowly looked up and saw Death walking away slowly. She waved at Jessica who collapsed and everything went black again.

Her eyes sprang open and she rolled to her side, she coughed a fit of blood and lay wheezing, hurt but alive. The sun beat on her head and she saw in the sunlight Zero standing over her. Jessica stayed conscious only for a moment, but that's all she needed to confirm she was alive.

Jessica heard the distant sound of a helicopter, and the muttering of men. Something about what someone would do if they were locked in a house filled with women. Then she heard a "Shut up Wade," about 20 times. Jessica remembered being lifted and carried. The cold air whipped her face as they left the helicopter. They entered a building and she was laid on a table. She gasped for breathe and painfully opened her eyes. She was alone in a metal room and she lay on a metal operating table. She saw littered on other tables, needles, scalpels and other medical tools. Jessica reached out to the side of the table next to her and slowly pushed herself up. The pain was almost too much to take, but she made it and pushed herself off the table. She fell off and landed on her stomach, she covered her mouth and uttered a muffled scream. She dragged herself up and landed on a cart with wheels. Pushing herself slowly, she spat more blood to the side. What she saw however made her want to puke.

Jessica saw cages and cages of mutants, some locked up and others with blindfolds or special walls. She reached out her hand and using her powers unlocked the door towards the cages. Still rolling she pushed past the mutants who starred at her in wonder and ran up to the front of their cells.

"Are you here to save us?" one boy, an older teenager looked the same age as Jessica. He stared intently into her eyes, and she saw is eyes glowing a slight purple.

"Of course she isn't, she can barely stand," an older captive said starring at wall, he had shoulder length dirty blond hair and he was shuffling a package of cards. He sat there smiling; his cage had some sort of generated force field around the edges.

"Gambit's right! Except this girl's not going to be standing much longer!" a familiar voice said loudly in Jessica's ear and a pair hands grasped her shoulders. Jessica spun around, forgetting her cart. She collapsed to the ground and she squirmed on her knees away.

"Go away," Jessica gasped, her arms sparked dangerously and she held up one with all her strength.

Wilson walked slowly to her, taking his time. When he came closer to her he fell to his knees and got closer to her face, "Now come on didn't we get off on the wrong foot? I mean with the whole kidnapping and trying to cut off your head bit. My bad, can't I make it back to you?" Wade laughed, "We are going to be team members aren't we? And even with my wonderful and divine personality, not a lot of people like me! Amazing is it not? And here I am talking to the newest recruit and none of us know your name! So how about short-stuff? You stop trying to run away and I won't hit you!" Wade smiled and poked Jessica in the head.

Jessica gasped and leaned against "Gambit's" cell, "Team member?" She scrambled away, using her arms, as fast as she could. "What the fuck is going on?" Jessica said getting frustrated; all she did today was get stupid unexpected surprises she didn't want.

Wade stood up and hit her in the head hard, Jessica still tried from that day's events, went black for the like 4th time that day. Before she went out like a light she heard, "What happened to "don't run away"?"

Dizzy and nauseated from getting knocked out again, Jessica awoke woozy and felt as if a bulldozer had run over her head. She tried to reach to rub her head but she seemed cuffed to the metal slab she was on, it was designed to stand straight and her feet were bolted together at the bottom. She looked around the room and saw nothing but concrete and a glass window that seemed to be tinted. At first she remembered nothing of before and wondered where the hell she was. She attempted to zap anything to free her, but sensed there was nothing electric in the room. She struggled with the binds and then she remembered everything. Timothy, the Asian man, the guy who wouldn't shut up, the guy with the hideous nails, the old guy in a military suit, fighting, dying, being shot, meeting the captives and finally being hit in the head.

"Let me out of here!!!" Jessica screamed struggling to the point her wrists were bleeding. She looked into the mirrored window across the room, she seemed to be dressed in tacky baggy pants, and a crude rope had been wrapped around the edges to keep them up. Though it barely did, and a baggy white tank top. Her wound had been sewn up but still ached like she had been shot. The wound on her arm was wrapped in gauze and a bandage was covering the most of her left part of her face, where Wade Wilson had hit her.

"Stop struggling girl, you'll only injure yourself more, and you're already in bad shape," the mirrored wall shifted and became a glass between her and the Asian assassin. He spoke into a microphone that somehow emitted the voice into her room.

Jessica looked at him in hatred, "Let me go! Why am I even here!?" She continued to struggle in her binds.

Zero looked at her emotionless, "You are considered to be able to join the team, and your powers would be a great asset to our team according to Stryker." Zero looked at the girl, she looked horrible, she had undergone 9 surgeries one after another. The cracked rib, 2 bullet wounds, a cracked skull because Wade had decided to "help the girl get used to the place", and of course the damage she had done to herself. The girl's electrocution had caused her to fry some of her own organs and during surgery had caused cardiac arrest. Not the best set of powers, but Stryker knew that Bradley was getting restless and didn't like the idea of capturing mutants. A child would be much easier to control, to bend to Stryker's own greedy will. Zero looked that this girl, her eyes dark and bloodshot, bandages covered at least 75% of her body, her hair lay dirty and matted and the girl's limbs looked like sticks, defiantly malnourished. And they did not know her name, she remained a mystery to them, the "girl" or to Stryker, the "child", even though she was short and skimpy she looked at least 15 maybe even 16. But under all the pain she had undergone and the frailness of her body, she held a strength he couldn't place. A strength that even though he tried to block out reminded him of someone, someone hidden in his memory. The look in her eyes of defiance, the look of a killer, the look that seemed to stare right into his heart and see all of his deepest fears. He closed his eyes and still the remained there, her eyes…

Jessica looked at Zero; he seemed no older than 20 or 22. His eyes were those of a seasoned killer, but a softened look lay in his face as he looked back at her. He closed her eyes and a crease formed on his forehead, she felt safe with him though. Maybe because they were both Asian, maybe something else, maybe it's because he saved her. All she knew though was that she felt safer around him then Stryker, Wilson or the yellowed nailed guy. She shook her head, "Hello! Wake up! I don't even know who you are!"

Zero's eyes snapped open, "I am David North, but you can call me Agent Zero. Now will you tell me your name?" Zero's face turned slightly red, he had never told anyone his real name in years, only Stryker when he had been recruited. He had thought David North was dead…

Jessica saw the slight tinge of red in his complexion, what was that about? She sighed and decided she wasn't going anywhere, "My name's Jessica Kimiko Yatamora, lived in Ninco, a city near Toronto." Her shoulders sagged; at least maybe it was still there.

Zero gained control over his emotions and turned to type into a nearby computer. His eyes opened in shock and he turned to face Jessica. "Jessica Yatamora, born in Toronto, aged 16, birthday April 17. Victim of nuclear explosion, confirmed deceased."


	6. Tobias Hale

I don't own x-men, got it? Anyway thanks for all the reviews!!! Please review if you just read this! It's awsome to see anything about their opinion of my writing! So enjoy!!

* * *

Jessica smiled and snickered at Zero, "Do I look dead?" she stated smartly a slight mocking smile on her lips.

Zero smiled at the joke, "Yes, pretty much in your condition. So the question however is, are you not really Jessica, you're a shape shifter or of course you could be a zombie." Zero simply replied facing Jessica, his arms behind his back.

Jessica looked down on at her body, her head bobbed back up and she raised one eyebrow, "I don't feel dead, nor do I have the urge to eat brains," she pointed out.

"Care to tell me why you're deceased to the rest of the world then?" Zero asked, he turned to the computer and pulled up the girl's profile. "It says here that you were a pretty smart kid, honors, science and math award. You had always lived in Ninco; your parents were both Japanese and worked in a nuclear power plant. You're grandparents have been dead for years, and you have only one aunt and cousin still alive in Ninco. Your uncle died along with you and the rest of your family." Zero said, scrolling through the pages of "private information" like school records and government files.

Jessica looked up curiously, "What? Laura's dead," she exclaimed yelling and pulling away from the metal binds.

Zero looked up in surprise, "No, she's 17, still in school. She training to be a psychiatrist, and has one a boatload of freaking awards," Zero stated scrolling down a huge list.

Jessica shook her head, "No, I saw her die. She was burning right in front of me; she was the last thing I saw before I blacked out." Jessica felt tears forming in her eyes and she shook her head, hiding the tears.

Zero kept silent flipping through the other information, and then he said, "It seems according to our records we've had contact with her. Yep, she's defiantly alive and well. But why did we contact her?"

"That is classified Zero, now please tell me Jessica, how are you up to proving your worth?" a voice came from behind Zero. Zero twirled around coming face to face with Stryker.

Jessica twisted to stare Stryker in the face, "Fuck you."

Stryker shrugged, "Well how'd you like to see your cousin die a second time?"

She bit her lip nervously, she didn't want her to die, and she just came to realize that her cousin was still alive. She hung her head limp and her thoughts went through her like the electricity that circled her body.

Stryker sensed he had her but decided he just had to push her just a little more, "We will provide you with everything, I will make you immortal, I can hide you from your past and put a new future ahead of you," he whispered into the mike.

Her head lifted slightly at the words of, "hiding her from her past." She raised her head higher, and muttered, "I'll work for you." Her voice dead like her eyes. Zero looked at her sadly, she had been broken, like a robot she spoke, "I'll prove my worth, just promise me you'll destroy my past. Jessica is dead; she died at that nuclear sight. Her life is gone."

Stryker smiled, he had her, "You work and good things will happen to you." He laughed, "Did you know I was a priest? You'll now be Tobias. The boy told by an angel that if he did good, good things will happen to you." Stryker smirked, and pushed Zero away from the console, "Now, Tobias," he said mocking like to Jessica still corpse-like, "Any choice for your last name?"

Her eyes returned up, rimmed more than ever black and death circled in them, "Hale," she whisper barely audible.

Stryker looked her amused, "Meaning dweller at a secret-place, interesting choice."

"No, it's simply the truth I'm no longer what I was, Jessica is hidden and must never leave the dwelling I've made," she spoke sadly and she took a sigh in, "Tobias Hale, I kind of like it."

Stryker smashed a red button on the console next to the mike, "Then prove that your worth of that name." The binds slid away at Jessica's wrists, and she collapsed to the ground, her wounds too much for her.

Stryker yelled angrily into the mike, "Tobias!"

She looked up her hair in her face, blood oozing from the bandage from her face. And Tobias stood up, her legs strong and smile on her lips. Jessica gone. Zero, looked at her in distress, this wasn't the same girl; this girl was willing to kill to hide Jessica. Who only lived to serve Stryker and protect her identity. To do good for Stryker and in turn receive the blessings Stryker could provide. She spoke, "Hit me with everything you've got."

Stryker smiled, "Here you go," he hit another button and the side of the cell slowly opened. "These are the highest in the technology of today, robots that are programmed to attack the hottest thing in the room with a remote machine gun and never miss their target." And the metal pods came along a track that led to the outer of the room.

Tobias snickered and brought up her bandaged arm, with a sigh the robots slumped to the side as the electricity left their metal shells and came up to her fingers feeding her energy. She breathed in like air and the electricity came off it, it came up to her whole body, and her hair flew back.

Stryker lost his smile and muttered, "Ok, I'll admit that's a fail on my part. Sending robots against someone who sucks up electricity." He hit the mike, "Good job Tobias, now I'm going to send in Victor. I've ordered him to take it easy on you."

Electricity rippled in her hand, she smiled lifting her head to Stryker, "You should be more worried about him."

Victor walked into the room, his yellow pointed teeth formed in a smile, "Hello, little mouse, ready to fight? This time I'm going to rip apart your guts," walking slowly towards Tobias.

Tobias, her hair covering her face, her eyes shining golden even in the dark of her hair. She put up a single hand and a spark sprang from her fingers. Power and secrets drove Tobias Hale; Jessica was driven by fear and love. She struck out at Victor she slammed against the metal bed and sparks spun off of it. Victor appeared behind her and slammed at her head. Tobias ducked and spun her leg out but Victor jumped away. He was on all fours now, and came back at her clawing at the air. She sent a shock of electricity with the power of a lightning bolt at the ground and she was shot up to the ceiling of the room and she pushed out against it with her legs. With this motion she was propelled down to the ground. She emitted electricity to encircle her fists and arms, and crashed down on Victor. She hit him with the force and it broke into the concrete leaving a crater. She stood up, but blood dripped from the bandages of her arms and hands. Old wounds had opened and new ones created. But Tobias did not feel the pain, only the need to protect her secret. She breathed hard and gasped for air. Her body rippled with electricity, it was beginning to become hard to control but she held on. Victor came out at her like a monster, he ripped at her stomach and left arm. Tobias screamed in pain and grabbed her reopened wound at her stomach. The bullet wound was far from healed and the pain was too much to bear. Tobias fell to the ground the world turned black and for a second a strain of fear rippled her heart and she became Jessica, but only for a second. Victor smiled at the bloody body of Tobias and came in for the kill. There was a slight plunk and bullet ripped through Victors hand.

Victor let out an ear-piercing roar and turned to see Zero with a smoking gun and a perfect hole through the glass. Zero stood with a straight face and an almost protective look as he glanced at the blacked out Tobias. Victor sneered, "Since when have you been so nice to anyone Chink?" his body still healing from Tobias's attack.

Zero sneered at Victor, "I'm Korean you moron, and I don't think Stryker wants the girl dead."

Stryker looked up, "Agent Zero is correct, Victor pick up the girl and bring her to the sick bay. Do not hurt her in any way. She is our top priority." Stryker swiveled to the desk and watched the information on Jessica Yatamora go down the screen, and at the bottom had the words in bright red letters, "DECEASED."

Stryker smiled to himself and spoke in a whisper, "Just you wait Tobias Hale, just you wait till the things I make you do."


	7. Blood

Hey People (or vampires, zombies, mutants and whatever else you'd like to be)!!! I'm so sorry for this coming out so late!!! AHHHHHHH so much homework and exams and stuff!!! Anyway thanks for the reviews and please to continue to read and review!!!! SO thank you *bows* ...oh yeah I still don't own x-men, but I'm working on it...

* * *

She lay there, an air mask on her face. Her eyes were closed and her breathing steady. Her face was stained by the blood; her whole right face was red. Zero stood at the base of her bed, pitying her. She had broken another rib and her right arm, it was a wonder she was still alive. She seemed calm however and her hands were gripped tight in balled fists. Zero sighed and walked away from the girl. He stopped when he came face to face with Wade Wilson. And for once he was quiet, which was more than strange.

Wade was sitting on a metal table, his shirt off. It seemed like he was getting tests for a few tubes still jutted from his veins. "Hello, Zero, what brings you here? Came to pay your respects to a dying man?" he smiled, breaking the awkward silence.

"You're dying?" Zero asked surprised, he thought the non-stop talking asshole would never die; for god's sake he could slice bullets in half. How do you kill a man like that?

"Yup, Doc just confirmed Cancer, fatal. Stryker just got word he sure is pissed." Wade smiled getting a kick out of pissing off anyone.

Zero looked at Wilson, his eyes showing no remorse, "I should care? You're just a mercenary."

Wilson smiled his old familiar smile, "Funny, I've been your teammate for I'd say about 2 years and even though I guess I pissed you guys off one too many times. But you'd think you'd feel a little bad for a dying man that you know, than a girl you just met. I don't even think you know her name. Starting to grow a heart Agent Zero?" Wade mocked yanking out the tubing from his chest.

Zero reacted swiftly slipping his gun out of its holster in milliseconds; he placed it on the temple of Wilson's head, "Say I'm going soft and I'll kill you before that cancer does. Stryker simply asked me to watch the girl, she is his new favorite." He mocked smiled at Wilson.

Wilson laughed, "What do I care? I'm going to die! Shoot me then!" he yelled in the silent room with only one patient. Zero pulled his finger and was about to actually pull the trigger but he heard someone enter the room.

"Now, now Zero, let's not blow off Wade's head," Stryker said coming up to the two men, "He still has his uses. However Wilson," Stryker smiled an evil smile. "Since you'll be out of commission for an extended period of time I do believe it's time we bring you to your new accommodations. Zero," he nodded to the silent Korean who still had his gun to Wilson's head, "Take him to the cells." Zero moved quickly and twisted back both of Wilson's arms.

Wilson gasped in pain as a needle was jammed into his neck, he hadn't seen this coming, "I'm going to kill you Stryker, you b-bet on i-it," And Wade collapsed the sedative hitting his bloodstream.

"Always have to have the last words don't you Wade, Zero take him away." He spoke walking towards Tobias. "Oh and Zero," he said suddenly, Zero stopped and turned around, "Don't grow too attached to the girl, she is going on a trip for a while."

Zero, squinted his eyes, "You mean to the training facility, don't you." Zero spoke his tone cold and harsh.

"Yes Zero, I mean the training facility, and I'm sure you remember it," Stryker spoke.

Zero gripped Wilson's arms tighter, "Sir, she's so young."

But Stryker ignored him and spoke to himself, "Two years, is all she need by that time Kayla will have Wolverines heart and I'll have what I need."

Stryker walked over to Tobias who lay still unconscious, he looked her over. From his pocket he drew a vial of blood. On the side it was taped and scrawled on the side was "Logan", Stryker pulled off the cap.

Tobias's eyes opened with a start, they were bloodshot and her black pupils dilated. Her breathing became fast and hard has she looked up at Stryker.

"You're awake, wonderful," Stryker said to the girl, "We had another X-team member here once, James Logan, his brother is Victor Creed. He, also like his brother, had a healing factor, but much more powerful than Creed. But had too large of heart, he left and now I have little of his blood left. I've refined it enough to heal wounds and broken bones, even the most lethal. I will give you this blood of course, you have earned your keep," Stryker sat down on a metal chair next to the bed. "I'm going to let you in on something; you are one of the most powerful mutants I have met. And in my line of work I've met quite a bit. But you are still too weak, your powers control you rather than you control them. Proof being you almost killed yourself using them. The power you generate I've calculated is beyond any thunderstorm, nuclear plant, and I'm willing to bet you create as much the sun itself. Wouldn't advise trying it however, you'll kill yourself and everyone else," Stryker said remorseless and tapped on the side of Tobias's bed. Tobias starred at Stryker, still with dazed eyes and her face held no smile. "We need to train you, so we are sending you to a training facility in about a month. Before then you will live with the team, get used to them and participate in a mission or two. All you have to do is agree and I will heal you," Stryker smiled a nasty smile and twirled the vial in his hand.

Tobias looked up at Stryker's face, "Do as you promised and I'll do whatever you ask," she croaked in a hoarse whisper. Her cracked lips bled, and blood seeped out of her mouth.

Stryker nodded, "Well put," he stood up and yanked off the IV bag attached to the tubing going into her forearm. Instead he lifted the vial and poured the vial down the tubing into Tobias's bloodstream. Tobias shuddered as the viscous liquid squeezed into her veins and she winced in pain. "Agent Zero has the same blood in his system; it gives him a slight healing factor and suppresses his aging. Once I receive more of Logan's blood, I will inject you with the same compound," Stryker stated as Tobias gasped and shuddered as the blood flowed in her body.

Tobias flew up suddenly; she flipped off the side of the bed and screamed in pain. She clutched her face; it felt as if pure acid had been poured on the side of her face. She clawed at the bandages and tore them off her face. The air mask hung loosely off one ear. Her breathing was fast and she starred into the metal of the bedside table. In her reflection her face twitched and squirmed, it was healing. With a slight crack, her skull clicked into place and it healed over the damage. The marks her face had skin regrown over them at an alarming rate. All over her body her arm clicked back into place and her rib healed. The bullet wound slowly repaired itself, along with the numerous claw marks and burns. She tore layer after layer of bandages to reveal a healed body. Even inside her body, the burned organs from the electric shocks had healed. All that was left was the cocoon of bandages that had come off of Tobias, and the red blood that dripped off her body. Her hand came to her face and touched the blood on her face. It hardly even felt like hers anymore. Tobias reached out and touched the reflection, unable to believe she had been able to heal that fast.

"A miracle isn't it," Stryker broke the silence, and Tobias withdrew her arm and stood up on steady legs.

"I didn't even think I'd be able to stand for months," Tobias whispered she starred at her hands and looked back at Stryker.

Stryker stood up and walked over to Tobias. He gripped her shoulders and whispered in her ear, "Do good for me and good will happen to you." Stryker walked over to the doorway of the infirmary, "Now that you're ready, you can go meet your teammates and explore the area. But you must stay in the building and not talk to John, Bradley or Fred. Go to Zero tell him what I said ask for a tour," Stryker walked out the door. Tobias stood there still covered in blood and wore a blood soaked baggy white shirt and a pair of worn out shorts. Regardless she walked out the door of the infirmary.

"Let's see, Zero's in the cell area, I should go this way, if I remember correctly," Tobias thought taking a right. "Is the right choice? Are we willing to hide forever even if it means hurting others?" a voice whispered in Tobias's head, Jessica. "Of course, remember what we swore to ourselves? Forget the past," Tobias thought back and ran her hand through hair. At this point Tobias had reached the electronically locked door. She placed her hand on the console and it beeped and clicked open. Zero was standing at the end, locking the door of a cell. He turned and looked at Tobias, but his head went back to looking at whoever was in the cage, a look of almost confusion.

"Why are you here?" he asked not looking at her.

Tobias looked up, her face shy and wringing her hands together. She felt that Zero was angry at her. And for reasons unknown to her, she felt bad. "Stryker told me to ask you for a tour," she stated her head hanging low. "I'm sorry Mr. North, for whatever I did," Tobias bit her lip and wiped blood off her cheek.

Zero looked at her, and smiled sadly at "Mr. North", "Don't call me that you make me sound old, you know I'm only four years older than you." Zero walked over to Tobias and looked her in the face, her black, bottomless eyes looking back at him. "I'm guessing Stryker gave you Logan's blood. And I'm not mad at you. Why would I?" Zero asked curiously.

"Well you seem so distant, and almost disappointed in me. And I'm sorry I fell so easy, I don't know why you joined but I'm a coward," Tobias stated and turned her head away from Zero.

Zero gripped the shoulders of Tobias, "I barely know you, I cannot judge you," a slight, rare smile rose to his lips, "And I joined to run away from my past too." Zero stood back a little embarrassed, "But note this, I refuse to call you Tobias."

Tobias looked up in curiosity; here stood someone that for once did not judge her for her failures. Her whole life she heard the words of her mother, father, teachers and relatives whispering in her ear of her failure. How they were disappointed, how she could do better, make better choices and she hated herself. In her mind she remembered the nickname her cousin had called her in affection, the name based off of her last name, Yatamora. Tobias smiled and spoke, "You may call me Mora."


	8. Storm

Tobias followed Zero through the mazes and mazes of mutants locked in cages. It brought still a disgusted, vile feeling in her stomach. "Must we keep them in cages? Why is Stryker collecting them?" she asked looking at the face of a boy no older than 12, arms tied and legs bound.

Hey! Yippe! Another story!!! Anyway thanks to Leah-The Writer and malinkapinka14 for the long reviews!!! Also extra thanks to malinkapinka14 for helping me notice the glitches in my story! Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed my story!! Still so much Homework but since I got two long reviews I decided to take some time to write another :). Anyway I hope you enjoy and review! Please!!! And I still don't own the x-men :P.

* * *

Zero turned and looked at her but continued to walk, "I don't know why he's collecting them, I just do what I'm told and shut up. I try not to talk to them, it makes them too human," he muttered and the two continued to walk down the aisles.

Tobias looked into the next cage over, she found herself looking at the body of Wade Wilson crumpled on the ground. She stopped and peered into the cell, "Why's Wade in here? Isn't he on your team?" she questioned, slightly confused.

"He has cancer; I'm guessing Stryker wants to experiment on him. So I'm guessing Wade's going to be turned into a mutilated science project or die. I'd personally prefer the second choice," Zero informed Tobias.

"How come you have a healing factor and not him?" Tobias asked Zero now walking beside him. She stood only as high as his shoulders, quite short.

Zero looked at her, "Stryker told you of my healing?" Tobias nodded, "Hmm, well Wade's unstable and causing trouble, as where I'm calmer and tend to follow orders. So Stryker invested in the fighter he thought would suit him for longer. Wade has no mutant capabilities at all amazingly, just amazing reflexes."

Tobias followed Zero out of the cell area and into a mechanical elevator. Zero leaned over, brushing by Tobias with his fine suit, and hit the button to get to the third floor. He wore a suit, tie and fancy dress shirt. He looked more like a business man then a killer. However the holster for his gun changed the entire display, "What's your ability?" asked Tobias looking at Zero.

Zero looked at the girl, her hair still a mess all over the place. Her corpse-eyes, rounded pixie like face, and her frail form. "Me? I can jump high, run fast, hit hard, and absorb kinetic energy. Like falling." Tobias looked at him confused, Zero sighed, "Let's say I'm falling off a building, I can absorb the fall and I would land safe on the ground. Get it?" he smiled.

Tobias thought for a minute and nodded, "Ok, so if someone wanted to punch you, you could absorb the punch and it would feel like a tap."

Zero nodded, "Exactly, but it's hard to concentrate on using it, so I prefer to just shoot," Zero walked out of the doors of the elevator as they opened. They came to a floor with numerous people ran around in lab coats. There was constant noise, and the murmur of voices, occasional beeps and every odd time a scream or moan. Tobias twisted her head to see a girl with a shock of white hair struggling with guards.

"Let me go!" the girl screamed loudly, she pulled her hand away from one of the guards and punched the other in the nose. Somehow freed, the girl ran not to the open elevator but to a closed window. The white-haired girl lifted a metal stool and smashed it into the window. Outside in the distant, Tobias heard the rumble of thunder, "Funny, today called for sun all day, no clouds," Tobias thought.

Zero out took out the pistol and aimed it at the white-haired girls head. A squawk came from the earpiece in his ear, "Damn it Stryker!" Zero exclaimed, lowering his gun. The runaway girl had successfully broken through the window; however some of the staff had now grabbed the girl's arms.

"What is it?" Tobias asked, concerned.

"Stryker just ordered me not to shoot the escaping prisoners unless the proved a great threat. And according to him, this is not a great threat." Zero stated a slight twinge of anger in his voice.

A crack of lightening hit near the scientists holding the girl, with a sudden scream, they dropped her and hid from the storm. Rain now pounded through the window and outside. The white-haired girl stood up, her lip swelling and bloody. She smiled and another bolt struck a nearby worker. He collapsed and smelt of bunt meat. His still smoking body left as others screamed in terror and one pulled the emergency alarm. But before Zero could raise his gun, the other girl caused another bolt to strike aimed at Tobias.

"Mora!" Zero screamed reaching for her.

But Tobias just smiled and reached out her arm. She carefully breathed in as the lightening struck her palm, coming towards her like metal to a magnet. It encircled her body and crackled as Tobias's body absorbed the electricity. After a bit of sparks flying off her body, Tobias turned her attention to the shocked white-haired girl. Moving at a fast speed, almost as if super-charged by the energy, Tobias had the girl's throat in her hands. Tobias lifted her in the air; the other girl looked about 2 or 1 year older than Tobias. She seemed to be African and her white hair contradicted her skin. The girl gasped and clutched at her neck, as Tobias's now golden eyes born into her skull. And forever in that girl's mind would they be etched in her memories and nightmares.

Zero clasped Tobias's shoulder, and Tobias's mind flew back to reality. She dropped the girl who fell to the ground and fainted from lack of oxygen. Tobias's eyes were open wide, and realized it had been her killing the girl. "I'm sorry, I-I don't know what came over me," she muttered and turned her back again to Zero, not wanting to see his face.

"No, it's ok. Stryker just want the mutants dead. You did good, taking her out before she did any real damage," Zero encourages his hand still on her shoulder. Two other men dragged the white-haired girl's body out the door and probably to the cells. "And keep that killing stripe in you," Zero added with a sad, truthful voice, "You'll need it on missions and where you're going."

Tobias looked up at him, her golden eyes glowing in the flickering light. Her body sparked and crackled but the electricity didn't harm Zero. With the flickering lights in the room, even in the mess she was, she looked almost stunning. Her pettiness made her almost fairy looking and she should have looked even defenseless with her golden eyes wide open. But her strength was still there, and it created an aura that said, "Mess with me and you're dead." She smiled at him, her lips tight, "Thanks," is all she said. Then added, "For not treating me like an insane psychopath," she laughed her hand behind her head. Her golden eyes dimmed slowly until back to their dead like image.

Zero laughed, "Nah, that would be Wilson." Zero raised his arms around the room, "So this is the lab, Stryker does experiments here. Also this is the third floor, the first floor, the one we were just on, contains the infirmary and cells. The second floor is the rooms where the team lives, Creed, me, and once Wilson. We can't go there because I do believe Bradley, John and Fred are there at the moment," Zero glanced curiously at Tobias, "And for some reason Stryker doesn't want you to have contact with them, Zero shrugged his shoulders and the two headed to the elevator again. "But we'll just follow the orders and try to avoid them," Zero hit the button for the fourth floor, "We are now heading up to Stryker's offices, I'm guessing you'll be staying in one of them. Since you're not to make contact with the others and only Stryker and I are allowed in them."

Tobias looked at Zero, "How come you are?"

Zero smiled, "Well I'm the most loyal of the team, maybe not the strongest or indestructible. But Stryker knows that I'd never betray him," Zero shrugged. "I don't even know why but I think it's just who I am," Zero stated truthfully. At the moment Zero had a million thoughts going through his head, "Why am I telling this girl this?" he thought. He tapped the edges of his fingers together, what was it about this girl? Why did he trust her? When did the infamous Agent Zero ever relate to anyone? But here he was telling a girl he had met yesterday his real name, his feelings and refusing to call her by her new name because of sentimental reasons. Who was he?

Tobias looked straight forward and had thoughts of her own. Why did she feel safe? Here she was in a strange place, with strange people, being called strange names, and somehow she was enjoying it. No one had told her to have a killing streak, or even congratulate her for being violent. Everyone she had met had always been disappointed in her. For her falling grades in classes that didn't matter, coming second in tournaments, and even falling down. It wasn't, "Are you ok?" it had always been, "Don't be such a klutz." Even her friends had been like that, and her ex-boyfriend, Timothy. No one had ever supported her, and here she had met two people who thought she wasn't just a failure for losing control over anger, or her power. They understood her; Tobias even thought that Creed even understood her more than her parents. Tobias smiled, the first true smile in years, and even though she knew that what these people did was maybe wrong. She wanted to help them, she liked being accepted and not treated like a freak or a failure. So what if a few people had to fall for her to be happy, she felt more at home than at her own house.

The elevator gave a sudden lurch and it switched directions, now heading back down. Zero hit the four button again but the elevator headed down, "Damn, what's wrong with this thing?" Zero said slamming his fist on the now dim buttons. The elevator stopped and the doors opened. There standing on the second floor was a short man with dazed eyes and short haircut. Zero suddenly grabbed Tobias's arms roughly and pulled them behind her back. Tobias gave a strangled cry as she felt the tip of his gun rested at the base of her skull.


	9. First Mission

Hey! I know I havn't put up anything in soooo long! I am so sorry! Really! *bows, bows* Yeah I've been on vacation in another country and I couldn't bring my laptop! Anyway here's the next chapter FINALLY! I really hope you enjoy it and I'll try to get a chapter up at least once a week. Also I'm trying to get some pictures up on Deviant Art of the characters and outfits. So I might get a link up on my profile page. Anyway, I hope you leave a comment and continue to read my fanfic, PLEASE! Oh and btw I still don't own anything having to do with x-men except Tobias/Jessica/Mora (holy cow she does have a lot of names) and the kid at the end of the chapter.

* * *

Tobias struggled under the tip of the gun pressed to the back of her skull. She was confused but didn't have the heart to electrocute Zero. Just as she was about to send a small shock up her body, Zero spoke to the newcomer.

"Bradley, what are you doing here? It is three in the morning," Zero asked his other hand now covering Tobias's face gently, keeping her silent.

Bradley looked at Zero and then back down at Tobias on the ground, "Um, am I interrupting something?" he asked and he raised one eyebrow. Zero face changed a slight more pink, however it was barely noticeable.

Zero stated, "The prisoner escaped, and you never answered my question," he said darkly.

The young man was quite short and his hair cut in a buzz cut. He spoke quietly, "Why do we do this Zero?"

Zero looked questionably back up at Bradley whose head hung low, "Because it is what we were commanded to do," Zero stated flatly.

Bradley looked at Zero, "Is that what we have become? Pawns to be used in Stryker's game? Look at what we are, murders, thieves, kidnappers! We are lower than dirt! Look at this kid you have pinned to the ground and a gun pointed at her head. She looks harmless, yet she's covered in blood. Why am I still here?" Bradley yelled loudly, his eyes sad and full of hatred at the same time.

"You are here, because you wish to be in a place where you are accepted," Zero stated emotionless and looked Bradley square in the eyes.

"But this isn't what I wanted! I wanted to help other mutants, not help murder them," Bradley said, remorse in his voice.

Zero sighed, "Look I'm not a psychiatrist, please don't lay all your lame angst on me. Just answer the question already!" Zero speaking the last sentence in anger.

Bradley looked at Zero in disgust, "I'm here because I wanted to speak to Stryker, I-I'm thinking about leaving. I don't think I take it anymore; I've just sat here quiet and followed orders. I'm scum."

"Go back to bed Bradley, you think Stryker would talk to you now?" Zero stated calmly, "Just walk right back through those doors, forget this, forget feelings, this world is harsh, and to survive you have to make some choices you'll regret."

Bradley opened his mouth but closed it, unable to say what he felt to Zero. He gave a final look of disgust and took a step back. He placed a hand to his forehead and closed his eyes quickly and opened them. The elevator closed shut with Tobias only seeing Bradley's look of scorn.

Tobias let out a sigh of relief as Zero helped her up. "I take it that was one of the people that shouldn't know I exist," Tobias smirked pushing her hair out of her face.

"Yes, Bradley is the one that Stryker wants you to replace. As you can see, he his losing faith in our organization," Zero stated hitting the button for the elevator to go up.

Tobias nodded at Zero, unsure at what to say. She gave a half, fake smile and then pretended to be quite interested in the buttons of the elevator.

A ding announced that they had reached Stryker's quarters. The doors slid opened and Zero walked out first, and then gestured at Tobias to follow him. Tobias stepped out the cool silver elevator into a boardroom. Stryker sat at the end of a huge wooden meeting table, he was scrolling down something on his laptop. He seemed uninterested in his guests and ignored them completely. After what seemed like half an hour of silence, Stryker finally acknowledged them.

He pressed a button on a remote that lay at his side, and behind him 6 TV screens slid into view. Two images appeared on two of the screens, two views of the incident in the elevator.

Stryker didn't even look up, "Zero, that was very, very close."

"Yes, sir. My apologies," Zero kept it simple, his arms behind his back and his face emotionless.

Stryker put his hand on his head and closed his eyes, "Thank god you can act Zero. You could have blown the whole thing."

Zero kept quiet at the other end of the table, Tobias also kept to herself in the corner of the room. She didn't dare to speak and anger the man who held her life in his hands.

Stryker opened his eyes suddenly and placed both on his hands on the table, "No harm I suppose, it could even be useful." He turned to Tobias who straightened up in alarm. "Now Tobias, I have a mission for Zero and you. Unfortunately Creed is unable to join you."

Tobias didn't think this was so terrible.

"You will be obtaining a mutant for me that I need. She will not be a problem I believe; I need her to "help" compel a friend to help me. This involves you being a secret Tobias however. Don't speak and wear these at all times," Stryker stated throwing a black hoody, a black mask, cargo pants and a pair of hiking boots across the table.

Stryker turned to Zero as Tobias picked up the clothing, "Zero, take the helicopter, the girl lives in Boston. Leave now and don't fail. The girl also has a powerful friends, take them as well, but the diamond girl is the priority."

Zero nodded and turned, heading back to the elevator. Tobias gave a half bow to Stryker who gave a creepy smile back. Tobias ignored it and headed to the elevator to go up.

Back in the elevator Zero turned to Tobias, "Remember to not give our targets a clue to what you look or sound like. Stryker wants you a secret and if you don't do what he says he'll kill you."

Tobias nodded, she understood completely. A new life, one that had no past. It was her only goal.

The elevator came to a halt at the top floor, Zero walked out into a white hall that had numerous silver doors with no door handles. He came to the first door on the right and punched in a code. The door slid open and Zero walked in, Tobias peered into the room and caught sight of Zero's room. It was completely white the only thing not white was the mirror at the far end of the room. Zero headed to a hidden closet and pulled it open to a closet full of guns, knives, suits, white shirts, army vests and jackets.

"Do you need weapons? Equipment?" Zero asked pulling off hand guns and checking the ammo.

Tobias looked down at her clothes, her blood splattered white shirt and bloody shirt, "If you don't mind I could use another shirt," Tobias said sheepishly.

Zero gave her a small smile and tossed a white dress shirt which landed on Tobias's head, "It will probably be a little big."

Tobias blushed red as Zero peeled off his shirt and she caught a glimpse of his six pack. She slid through another door in the white room into a washroom that was equally as white. She tore off her shirt and pulled on Zero's. His huge shirt covered shorts, making her look like she was wearing a massive dress. Tobias looked at her reflection in the mirror in the washroom, she saw her tired dead eyes, her hair was in clumps of blood, and her face with flecks of blood. She snickered at her appearance and tried to pull at her hair.

There was a knock at the door and Zero spoke, "Mora? We have to go, Stryker just radioed me."

Tobias flashed a look at the mirror and thought how ridiculous she looked. She pulled on the sweater, changed pants, pulled on the boots, and slipped on the black mask and turned to look into the mirror again. The black sweater also dwarfed her and the mask was plain with only eyeholes. She pulled on the hood and smiled at the cloaked stranger in the mirror. She walked out the room where Zero stood waiting for her. He himself was wearing a green military jacket and pants. He also had military boots, knees pads, a black bullet proof vest, and about 4 hand guns in his holster.

Tobias pulled off her hood, "Why am I wearing this ridiculous mask and sweater?" she also pulled off the mask.

Zero laughed and pulled the mask down on her face, "Because you can't even tell your female under all that." He twisted around and headed out the door. Tobias sighed and quickly followed Zero. This time they didn't head towards the elevator but to a staircase at the end of the other side of the hall. Tobias climbed and found herself on top of a roof with the whirring of helicopter blew her hood back on. She saw Zero waving at her to climb on, so she ducked and ran at to the helicopter.

Climbing on she grabbed Zero's arm and he helped her on, "So we need you to drive this," Zero shouted at her over the whir of the blades.

"What!?! I can't drive a helicopter!" Tobias yelled back.

"Use your power cause Bradley's the one who usually drives them!" Zero yelled back holding up his arms, "I don't know how to drive this thing. Think of it as a video game!"

Tobias put her hand to her head; "Fine!" she shouted closing her eyes. She started to mumble, "Video game, like that stupid copter game, up and down. Go forward and don't hit anything"

Her eyes opened suddenly and Zero could see an eerie golden glow from under the hood and under her mask. A sudden lurch and the helicopter went up, the thing shot up, straight in the air.

"Wow, don't loose control!" Zero yelled slightly worried.

Tobias nodded vigorously and asked, "Which way?"

"Right!" Zero yelled, "I'll tell you when to stop!"

The helicopter paused for a minute then headed right fast and the thing bounced up and down like a boat in stormy weather. Zero grabbed at the side the helicopter and the arm of Tobias. She seemed too concentrated to notice the rocking of the copter. Her arm was tight, like her body was all tensed up. Unlike Bradley she had no experience in controlling electronic devices, just producing electricity.

"Mora, this is good lower us down here!" Zero yelled finally after an hour of flying.

At that exact moment a wave of sound hit the side of the helicopter, throwing the copter through the air. The sudden jolt broke off the blades of the helicopter, and the machine began to free fall towards the earth.

Zero's ears were ringing from the blast of sound, he still clutched onto Tobias's arm, "Mora hold on to me and don't let go!" Zero yelled at her.

Tobias just sat dazed as if the broken copter had been connected to her mind and her mind too was also now afflicted. Her golden eyes had started dimming back to their black.

Zero swore, "Fuck!" He grabbed Tobias in his arms and jumped out of the now flaming helicopter. They fell straight to earth, Zero still holding onto Tobias's limp body, which now started to stir. He closed his eyes and concentrated he felt the impact to the earth and the sudden absorption of the kinetic energy into his body. He gasped from the rush of energy, and around him the concrete from the road flew up the impact. However Zero and Tobias remained unharmed in the middle of the crater they now stood in.

Tobias shook her head groggily, she looked up at Zero, her eyes back to normal, "Ugh, what happened?"she gasped pushing herself up.

Zero finally released her waist half-heartedly, "Something hit the helicopter, and I grabbed you and jumped. You were in some sort of daze, so I absorbed the impact when we fell."

Tobias smiled under her mask, "Thanks that's twice you've saved my life," embarrassed she started to inspect the area they had landed. "What the hell hit us?" Tobias asked seeing flaming houses and buildings around them, it seemed that the flaming helicopter had broken apart and hit some houses around them.

Zero opened his mouth to speak but with the blast and a huge sound of a clap he flew across the road and hit the side of the building. Tobias turned to help him but saw he was unharmed in the side of the building, which now was falling to the ground. Zero scrambled out of the debris his guns drawn and revenge in his eyes.

"Can't believe you got out of that one dude, something tells me you were the hunters Jess saw in her vision," a mocking voice came from above Tobias. Tobias looked up and saw the face of tall teenager; he had dirty blond hair styled in a short faux-hawk. He had little stubble on his face and grey eyes.

He looked down at Tobias, "Looks like another bug to squash," he smiled and clapped his hands. The sound suddenly magnified and came pelting down on Tobias with the force of a train.


	10. One Touch

**And I'm back again! *tear* I recieved no comments... :( Oh well :) maybe this time around. So please read and enjoy! Oh also I need a new topic for another fanfic! Leave me a comment if you have an idea I should do! I don't own Zero, Jessica Vale, Stryker or Emma. I also don't own the x-men. So please review! **

**Violet **

* * *

Tobias felt the rush of air coming at her through the night sky, she put up her hands and felt the stored electricity come up to the tips of her fingers. With a surge and a crackle she countered the blast of sound with a blast of electricity. A huge shock propelled her out of the pit she had been standing in and onto the road, the clothes protected her from scrapes and she quickly got to her feet. She looked up and saw the guy who had hit her with the sound wave. His elbows were scraped and red with blood and he also was now standing. His face was twisted with furry and he seemed to also have been hit with the recoil.

"Now you are fucking dead," he spat at Tobias.

"Vlad I don't think this is such a good idea, lets just get out of here!" a thin blond girl said calmly holding onto his shoulder. The two seemed to be the same age, 16 to 17. Behind them stood two young girls one looked only 5 while the other maybe 6. They both had black hair cut to their shoulders and large, innocent, brown eyes. They held each others hands and stayed close to each other. They trembled at the sight of this masked killer, who they believed had come to kill them.

"No! I will not let these freaks kill my sisters!" Vlad yelled at the blond girl.

Zero slid back into action at that point, he shot furiously at the body of Vlad. He had a slight cut above his eye.

"No!" the blond girl screamed. She threw herself in front of Vlad who yelled in surprised and put is arms up in surprised. In a shimmer, the girl became complete diamond except her clothes. Zero's bullets ricochet off her. With a thud a bullet hit Zero's knee but the others flew by him or rebounded off her body harmlessly.

Zero winced at the pain that spread in his knee. He quickly looked up to see the now diamond girl who was running at him. Zero jumped as the diamond girl attempted to punch out the marksman. She looked up to see Zero's leg connect with her face. With a scream she spun backwards hitting the ground creating another crater in the ground. It seemed Zero had released the stored energy.

When the girl lifted herself out of the ground her face was wet with tears and blood, and she was no longer diamond. A mark on her chin was bleeding slightly.

"Emma!" Vlad yelled making the mistake of taking his eyes off his opponent.

Tobias took her chance then, her eyes golden, she charged at the tall youth. He turned and faced the girl at the wrong time. Her fist connected with his face sending an electric shock. Not as powerful as she wanted though, she was running out of juice. She looked over at Vlad who lay on the ground convulsing from the shock of electricity. Tobias walked over to a nearby street light, there she reached out her arm and clasped onto the lamp. Slowly releasing her arms she stretched away the electricity crackled as it came off the post entering her arms. All the street lights around them flickered and flashed as Tobias drained the electricity. It was an amazing sight as it came off the lamp in all directions and entered her body. To her, this was her drug, this feeling of electricity, it fed her insanity. She knew that, and she knew she couldn't live without it. She had tried but it had been useless.

Vlad slowly dragged himself off the pavement and saw the masked attacker standing next to a lamp post as electricity flew off it into them. "Hey! Asshole!" he yelled, unknown to the phrase, "Surprise Attack." After his announcement he began to scream, loud and clear. He used his ability to amplify the sound making it unbearable.

Tobias clutched her ears; Zero grabbed his, Emma fell to the ground covering her head and the little girls still hiding at the back fell into a dead faint. Vlad, oblivious to the fact he was hurting his friends and family, continued to scream. Tobias raised her arms struggling from the sound shot out a weak pulse of electricity, not enough to kill but just enough to knock off everyone off their feet.

Vlad felt the force hit him and he fell scraping his arms again. He quickly struggled to his feet ready to keep on fighting. He ran at Tobias his arms out ready to tear at her face. Tobias dodged the crude attack easy and grabbed the back of Vlad's head. She stopped the boy in his tracks and slammed his head straight into the concrete of the ground. Knocked out cold, Tobias turned and looked at Zero and his opponent.

Zero leaned on his good leg and took out his other pistol, not bothering to reload the other gun. The girl, Emma, had returned to her diamond form, but blood trickled off her chin, even in this form. They faced each other in a showdown, waiting for the other to attack first.

Zero gave in first; he fired two bullets distracting the girl who covered her face in habit. Then he ran in going in for the kill. He shot out his leg with incredible speed smashing into the diamond girl's legs as she fell forwards; he brought up his palm, smashing it into the girls injured chin.

Emma screamed and was propelled backwards and she hit the ground again. She started back up but she had lost her diamond form. With a swift movement Tobias gently pressed her hand to Emma's forehead. She tried to swat it away but Tobias had already sent a slight electric pulse knocking the girl out cold.

Tobias looked up at Zero who was sweating from the use of his ability; it wore him out using it over and over again. "I was hitting that girl with punches that could break through two feet of concrete," he smiled at Tobias who slid off her mask that was on her face revealing an equally as sweaty face.

"This thing is as hot as hell," Tobias laughed back, with Zero around she felt more human. She felt, she felt more like Jessica and less like Tobias.

Zero pulled off the hood that was on Tobias's head, "There, better?" Zero asked messing up Tobias's hair with his hand. His hand stopped but he kept his hand in her hair. Slowly, ever so slowly he brought down her face, skimming her cheek. That one touch sent shivers down his spine. That one touch brought a feeling into his chest. No adrenaline rush had ever given him that perfect feeling. So perfect he couldn't explain it, so beautiful nothing could describe it. All from one touch.

Tobias closed her eyes, his fingers coarse from pulling triggers on guns, yet they felt soft on her cheek. They stayed there, for about 30 seconds, and she never wanted them to leave. But ever so slowly the hand was lifted from her cheek. And Tobias opened her eyes, slowly and looked into Zero's deep brown eyes. No smile came to his lips, a look of pure seriousness, but an unnatural softness lay on his face. Not the usual softness that came to his face when he looked at Tobias. But a different softness, just as pure and more so touching. Their stare broke and Zero twisted around not allowing Tobias to see his face turn red. Tobias shuffled her feet and looked at her toes. She pulled back down her mask and pulled on her hood in embarrassment.

"Um, how are we getting back to base?" Tobias asked wringing her hands in distraction. Zero continued to show his back to her, unable to face her.

"I'll radio Stryker, he won't be happy to hear we lost a helicopter. But he'll be happy we captured them all alive," finally Zero turned to look at her, his face back to its normal colour.

With a squawk, Zero contacted Stryker, "Stryker, we have the girl and three other mutants, we've lost our bird and need transportation."

Something mumbled was heard by Tobias coming from Zero's ear piece.

Zero walked towards Tobias, "He says another helicopter will be here in about 20 minutes, you go get those two kids over there and I'll get the guy."

Tobias nodded and walked over to the two black haired children, still out cold from their brother's attack. As she came closer she saw the resemblance of the faces to their brothers. She picked up one and took her over to where Zero was now standing. Dropping her off Tobias turned and went back for the other. But the other was now awake.

Her sad brown eyes looked up at Tobias, she was not struggling. The poor five year old simply starred at Tobias, "I'm not gonna run, I can see it now. You're just going to knock me out and it won't hurt. So I won't run, I can see you win anyway." The girl lay down on the ground in a sleeping position.

"Can you see the future?" Tobias asked curious, kneeling down to the young girl.

She nodded, "Yup, only seconds though, I'm Jessica Vale!" she smiled, "I know you won't hurt me, your just gonna put me to sleep."

Tobias placed her hand gently on Jessica's head sending the painless shock through her body. The child's body went limp and Tobias lifted the girl up and brought her over to Zero.

Zero checked the clock on his belt, "10 minutes till they get here," he mumbled and paced around the bodies. He had no idea what had come over him, why had he touched her like that? Did he like her like that? Deep down however, he felt as if he had been betrayed before by someone. He couldn't remember, it's as if someone whited out the memories but the marks were still there. But Mora, she was so different. Sometimes she was Tobias, the heartless killer that lived only to follow the orders of Stryker. Other times she was the smiling Jessica Yatamora, the girl he had rescued. He thought back to that incident, had he even meant to save her? It had been Stryker's orders, now that he thought of it; he too was nothing but a puppet for Stryker. Just like Bradley had told him, but did he really care? Zero shook his head in desperation; he had to ignore the feelings that drew him to Mora. He had to, what killer can…can love? He looked over at the girl sitting now next to the knocked out Vlad. She had pulled off the hood and mask again, her black hair blowing in the slight breeze. Her eyes still twinkling and glowing gold in the night still. She was smiling slightly as if through the wind she heard an invisible melody. He shut his eyes and turned his face away from her. "Nothing good would come from it," he thought.

A whirring from the skies awakened Zero from his thoughts as a new helicopter came down to meet them.

Tobias laughed slightly, "This time I'm not driving," she climbed up into the back compartment. Zero placed each captive in the copter as Tobias handcuffed each one.

Zero climbed onto the helicopter, he flashed the pilot a thumbs up then shouted, "We're good!"

The pilot nodded and flew into the night sky; the first mission was a complete success.


	11. Never Miss

**Finally got another chapter up, btw you might want to check out my other story, "Just Human", it sort of ties in with this story. Please leave a comment! I really enjoy them! So R&R! And I don't own the x-men.**

**Yami**

* * *

"Mora, we're here," Tobias heard Zero tell her, shaking her gently. Tobias opened up her sleepy eyes to find the helicopter lowering slowly to the helicopter-pad that Zero and her had taken off of earlier.

Tobias rubbed her eyes, she was so tired, and she had just realized that she had been awake for over 24 hours. She couldn't believe Zero wasn't falling asleep like she was. She winced in pain as she realized that the mask had been around her head the whole trip and now there was a mark on the back of her head from the elastic pulled tight around her head.

Tobias stood up and stretched her legs. She turned to look at Zero. He had his back to her, as he jumped out of the helicopter and grabbed the limp body of Vlad. Tobias bit the tip of her thumb; he was being so distant to her ever since… he touched her.

She decided to keep quiet; she hopped off the helicopter and picked up the youngest girl, Jessica. At that moment Tobias heard the smash of a door being flung open and a familiar stomping. Tobias turned to see Victor Creed coming up to the helicopter.

He looked at her with his mucky grayish, green eyes, hatred lay deep embedded in those eyes. It sent shivers down Tobias's spine.

Victor saw the dead black eyes meet his. He hated this girl, Stryker had first been upset at losing his brother but as soon as this showed up Stryker was back to is usual bossy self. Looking into the girl's eyes Victor noticed a slight golden tinge flash through her eyes. Victor smiled, she was afraid. But it was gone, the golden flash of fear lasted barely a millisecond. And in that moment Victor felt that peering into Tobias's eyes; Victor saw a flash of a different person.

Tobias felt the twinge of fear, but that wasn't her fear. It was Jessica's fear, Jessica may have been tough, but she was still only a teenager with a different life. She didn't want to die, unlike Tobias that only lived to kill and follow orders. Tobias knew also that Victor saw Jessica; his lips formed a grin with his large canine teeth a part of his smile.

Tobias gave Victor a leer, and her lips formed a snarl of disgust. It was the beginning of a beautiful relationship.

Still holding onto the young girl she walked away as Victor picked up Emma and the other girl's sister.

As Tobias flew through the door leading to the staircase she came face to face with Stryker walking up the stairs.

"Why hello Tobias," Stryker gave one Tobias one of his evil smiles, "Good work on this mission, come to my office after you drop off the girl at the cells and help Zero and Victor set up the cages for each one. I have one more mission for you before you leave. Oh and don't forget to keep on your mask." With that Stryker continued up the steps and slipped through the door.

Tobias stood on the stairs, still holding onto the unconscious body. Where was she leaving to? She turned her body and started back downstairs wondering in hell's name where she was going. Tobias reached the bottom of the stairs and carefully placed the girl on the floor. Reaching above her head she pulled back down the mask and pulled over her hood. Faceless. It reminded of her of the visit from death. She had decided to never tell anyone of the incident, meeting death was sort of a private thing. She wondered if death had a face, or did it just steal the ones of the dead. Tobias sighed and lifted Jessica back up. She continued her walk to the cells.

She came to the elevator and hit the button to go down to the first floor. After a few minutes the elevator opened to the cell room. She placed her hand on the cell doors lock for the third time and heard the lock click open. Tobias pushed the door open. She first saw Zero standing over Vlad pulling off the handcuffs. He pulled out of a nearby box a pair of what looked like giant earphones without the wire. He slipped them onto the boy's head, she saw Zero adjust something along the sides of the headphones.

"Hey Zero," Tobias said walking over with the body.

Zero nodded acknowledging that Tobias was here; he lifted the body of Vlad and placed it into a cage different from the others. It had glass surrounding it rather then mesh like the others. "Soundproof glass and the earmuffs will block out all other sound he makes, plus their impossible to take off without the code," Zero stated locking the door of Vlad's new home. "I'm pretty sure if he can't hear the sound, he can't manipulate it," Zero told Tobias.

Zero's look as he looked at Tobias was a mix of confusion and sadness. He obviously couldn't place his feelings for her. Inside Zero was fighting to control his emotions. Never fall for a coworker.

Tobias herself was confused also, these were Jessica's feelings not hers. As Zero fought for control over his emotions, Tobias fought for control over Jessica.

Zero kneeled pointed to the body of Jessica, "Do you know what her mutation is?" he asked.

Tobias came down also and nodded, "Yes, she showed signs of precognition, nothing else however." The whole conversation was awkward, neither participate could look each other in the eye.

Zero suddenly grabbed Tobias's hand, both felt their face's redden, "Look Mora about what happened on the mission, "he started awkwardly. "It wouldn't work. Stryker has stuff planned for you and… nothing is going to happen," Stryker spoke trying to convince Tobias as well as himself.

She didn't say anything, just nodded. No tears, no excuses, just a nod. The two heard the elevator arrive to the floor with a ding. Quickly Zero retracted his hand off Tobias's.

"Well Zero, I guess the newbie ain't a bad fighter, she sure has you under her thumb," Victor Creed stated his evil grin gleaming.

Zero stood and face Victor, "Well everyone's a better fighter than you Victor, you can't even beat a kid who throws explosive rocks," Zero smiled a nasty grin at Victor who growled as a retort.

"That kid barely got me out of commission," Victor growled, his nails growing slightly.

Zero smirked, "If I remember correctly, you lost part of your arm and was knocked out."

Victor's growled with anger, Tobias backed away slightly; she didn't want to get involved in this fight. "This coming from a guy who uses guns, you never get any true action do you?"Victor said.

"Trust me, my guns would hit you faster and harder than your pointy nails," sneered Zero his hand hovering over a gun attached to the back of his belt.

"Look," Tobias tried to prevent the looming fight, "Lets just get these mutants in cells, ok?"

"Wise words kid, better listen to her Zero. You seem to be quite interested in her," Victor gave a grin and emphasized on the "interested" part. The other mutants in cages crowded over to the edges of the cells waiting for a fight. Tobias was thankful her mask was still on.

At that comment Zero snapped, he whipped the pistol from behind his back aimed at Victor's head. Victor barely dodged the bullet and it hit him in the shoulder. He growled in pain and flung himself at Zero claws outstretched. An animalistic cry escaped his mouth as he came down on Zero.

Zero made no sound but swiftly jumped onto the top of the cages whipping out a second pistol. He fired at Victor in a hail of bullets, many found their mark. Victor grunted and fell. Tobias heard the sound of metal falling on the concrete. She was not surprised to see the bullets popping out of Victor's body as he healed.

Victor stood back up to his full height, Zero had disappeared. "Nothing can hurt me!" Victor yelled as the captives continued to watch with interest, "You know you can't win! Just let me tear you apart!"

Zero appeared suddenly behind Victor, slipping through the sides of cells. With a swift movement Zero pelted Victor with a punch and then kick in the face. A loud, "crack" was heard in the prisoners room as half of Victor's face broke due to the force of the hit. Victor simply pushed his cheek back into place as a slight click announced the bones had healed. He still wore his devilish grin on his face.

Zero smiled back and lifted his guns up in point blank to Victors face.

"Stop right god damn now!" Stryker's voice reached the ears of the bloodthirsty fighters. A look of pure anger lay on his face. "What the hell are you thinking? You are teammates, not enemies. We do not need our own men fighting each other. Insults or other wise, we must remain strong." Stryker yelled to the men. They both had a look of hatred on their face but they seemed of calmed down.

"Now get back to work!" Stryker commanded, "Tobias get to my office," he stated the look of disgust and anger never leaving his face.

Tobias looked at Zero and Victor who now ignored each other. The two continued to get each of the captured mutants. Zero looked slightly in her direction; just a glimpse and then he went back to work.

Tobias paused unsure of what to do, did she really like Zero like that? No, but Jessica had some sort of attachment to him. Before the incident Jessica had given Tobias full control over her body and mind. Except when Zero was around Jessica didn't object to anything. But now the girl fought against Tobias's control. Jessica wanted nothing better than to run to Zero but Tobias was still the stronger one. With a swish of her hair Tobias left to Stryker's office.

Out of the corner of his eye Zero saw the blank mask of Tobias. The black eyes stared at him with almost hatred. But he felt as if they were a stranger's eyes. With the mask on, the being wasn't Jessica Yatamora. Zero sighed quietly and finished locking up the cells.

"Agent Zero please report to my office," Stryker's voice was heard on an intercom after about 15 minutes. Zero had been packing away the final weapons he had used on a mission. He shoved it away and entered the elevator that headed down to the office. His face looked at the ground and his arms were behind his back. The doors slid open.

Tobias stood at Stryker's side her eyes duller then usually. They met Zero's but slid to the side.

Stryker spoke quickly, "Zero, I've already spoken to Tobias about what will come next. We have to kill her."

Surprise came to Zero's face, "What?!?"

"We need to kill her masked alias. The prisoners can't know that someone with her powers is alive. After that we send her to the institute," Stryker stated, "Then we place her with the prisoners and then my plan comes into play."

Zero didn't argue, "Why does this involve me?"

"Tobias is going to mock attack us, but Bradley, John and the other guards don't know its fake. So there going to attack her head on, I need you to shoot her in the chest. She'll being wearing a bullet proof vest but you can't miss the blood packet near the left side of her chest," Stryker pointed at the blood packet on the table.

"I attack in 10 minutes Agent Zero, don't miss," Tobias stated coldly, she pulled on her black hood.

Zero smirked at Tobias, "I never miss."

Tobias looked back at Zero a sad look on her face, "One day Zero you're going to miss and you'll regret it for the rest of your very long life," with that she pulled on the mask and walked away.


	12. Insane

Wow it's been a long time, You're all probably thinking I'm dead or something O.o

I should play less video games lol. So i found my old chapters one day cleaning up my comp, and decided to start working again. So I love all your comments you've been giving me :D Thank you! Also check out my other story, Just Human, because it sort of ties into this one. So anyway please read and review and again I'm sorry for this beeing so late. Lets see if I still can write. (oh and I don't own the x-men, only Tobias and the boy)

Violet Yami

* * *

Tobias covered her face with her hands as she sat on a bench in an empty room. A million things went on in her mind, some relevant to the situation, others not. In this time of being alone she remembered the time she had spent alone in the wilderness. She thought of Tim, and what had happened to him. She thought of her dead family and her cousin, who she thought was dead. She thought about the explosion at the nuclear power station. That dreadful day, it had been all her fault.

Most of all however she thought about Zero, these feelings had been far from simple. But she pushed them away.

An intercom squawked, "Jameson to control room 3." Tobias looked up and ran a hand over her hair.

"Time to go I guess," she stated to no one, after hearing the code sentence to begin her rampage. She pulled on the black mask and hoody. She looked at the mirror nearby, seeing a stranger dressed in black. She turned away, not wanting to see herself like that. Like a common thief.

Stryker explained to her why she was leaving for this "training area" earlier than planned.

"The government has granted me permission faster than I predicted; this means I need you ready for war faster than expected," he emphasized his point by pointing at Tobias. This of course was useless information to her, what was Stryker planning?

Tobias had shrugged it off, what did she care anyway? She knew she was just a pawn anyway, Stryker had told her he planned to plant her in with the prisoners. Gain their trust, all while helping Stryker with his other plans. On top of this she served the purpose as replacing Bradley, as she too could control electrical devices. With training Stryker claimed she could single-handedly control all the security systems of the building.

The bullet proof vest felt uncomfortable under her clothes, she was sweating, uneasy for what was to come. She pulled open the doors leading to the hall and went down the stairs towards the prisoners' cells.

Stryker had told her that the only prisoners who had seen her face didn't know her power, and probably believed her dead anyway. "By the time you come back, they won't recognize you anyway," Tobias had been assured by Stryker.

Finally with a touch of her hand the doors to the prison cells unlocked, it was time to begin.

The room had been specifically chosen to have the large audience, and Tobias had been ordered to not kill the other mutants working for him. However she had been encouraged to kill a few guards for dramatic purposes. Fortunately with their blank gas masks on, they seemed barely human.

She strolled in like she owned the place and all at once sirens began blaring, and red lights flashed.

"A prisoner has escaped; shoot to kill," an emotionless, female voice ordered, "Escapee in cell room."

At once all the imprisoned mutants turned to look at the masked Tobias, as well did the guards. Without thinking Tobias felt the stored electricity come to the surface of her skin and it flowed off in dangerous looking sparks.

Then Stryker's team burst through multiple doors almost at once. Tobias didn't see Zero or Creed, who she hypothesized, had been ordered elsewhere. There would be no chance for her to take them on with three other mutants.

She saw a puff of smoke and a man appeared in front of her, and his fist connected with her face then smacked at the side of her head. In retaliation and shock she released a pulse of electricity, meant to knock the man down. However as he flew away from her he disappeared and reappeared next to the two other men.

"You see that little bugger? She just like blasted me away or something," the man who had just attacked Tobias stated. He wore a cowboy hat his head and a carefree smile on his face. The other two men stood by eyeing her up, wondering how dangerous she was.

She recognized Bradley instantly, remembering him from the elevator. However it was the man next to him that brought fear to her heart.

The guy was completely ripped, it looked as if he flexed his muscles and Tobias's head had been in the way, it would have crushed it like an egg.

Bradley shook his head sadly at Tobias, "Give it up; we don't want to hurt you."

Tobias shook her head, raising her hand up and gave them the finger.

"Not a smart move," the ripped man stated punching into his palm, "Anyway Bradley, orders are to kill."

"But she's like us," Bradley muttered, uncertain what to do.

Tobias gave Bradley an answer as she moved at extreme speeds, powered by the electricity, and grabbed him by the neck. She was stopped by the ripped man who simply picked her up like she was a feather and threw her across the room. Taken be surprise, Tobias felt as if her world had been shattered, she heard bones crack as she hit the concrete wall. She lay on the ground, her body aching, begging to die.

She refused to back down, as much as her body wanted to give up, her mind wasn't going to. As she rolled over groaning, she felt tears come to her eyes and the metallic flavor of blood in her mouth. In the background Tobias heard the heavy footsteps of her attacker coming to finish her off. She used her little strength to push herself up, but her arms gave up her.

"Don't try to move," he grinned as the footsteps drew closer and closer.

Tobias panicked, and she felt the electricity buzz around her as it escaped the prison of her mind. She didn't feel the pain as much though, for after hitting a break wall, she was pretty numb. Her body felt the energy leaving and her body weakening. She had to regain control.

The flipside was that the huge man backed up a few steps, "What's happening?" he asked the others, his voice however indifferent.

"No idea Fred," replied the man in a cowboy hat.

Mustering together her self-control, Tobias felt a bit of energy flow back into her. Remembering how she felt as she had controlled the helicopter, she reached out and tried to unlock the mutant's cages. As simple as it looked, it was difficult to complete. In her mind, she screamed and screamed at the machines to unlock. It didn't work very well. With a final attempt, she gripped the ground with her gloved hand and she reached out with her mind, feeling for all the electricity in the room. Faintly she felt the pulse of electricity in the locks. Bringing together the rest of her strength, she attempted to unlock all the cages in the room. Unfortunately this only half worked, as she unlocked about 4 cages. This is also fortunate however, as if all the mutants had escaped, Tobias would have been surely killed by Stryker.

Bradley was the first to react, "Fuck, there escaping!" he yelled out at his teammates. He brought his hand up to his forehead and closed his eyes. A faint locking noise was heard as he prevented two of the cages from opening.

Two prisoners were lucky enough, and quick enough to slip through the doorway. The one with dirty blond hair that Tobias had seen earlier when Wade had knocked her out went into action almost instantly. Picking up a nearby pole from a pile of scrap metal leftover from the building of the cages, the man flung himself at a nearby guard. Swiftly smashed the pole against the man's chest as the pole glowed an eerie pink.

The other man seemed younger, maybe 17, with a shag of light brown hair with blond streaks. Unlike the other man, he did not attack instantly but looked at the collapsed body of Tobias warily. Deciding, he ran at the huge man, he bit at the skin of hand. And what oozed from the wound did not seem to be blood, for it was more viscous and silver.

Tobias was oblivious to all this as she felt her mind slip, and the electricity take control over her body.

"So punk, you wanna go?" Fred asked as he turned to the teenager with his dripping wound.

"I'm not going to let you hurt anymore mutants," the boy answered angrily, bringing his arm up the silver material started to squirm and form the rough form of a crude blade. "I'm going to fucking kill you."

The large man laughed, "You think that little needle is going to hurt me?"

Furious at being mocked the kid ran at Fred, slashing his blade-arm at the man's face.

It did little to nothing and bounced off, "Told you so," Fred smirked. Bringing back his fist, it connected with the boy's chin and he flew back, landing roughly on the ground.

The other man that had escaped ran towards the exit, using the other two fighters as distractions. However appearing before him was the telepoter, "Where do you think your going?"He questioned.

"Not here," the man grinned bringing his glowing pole up and twirling it above his head.

Back with the other three, Fred turned back to Tobias lying at the ground. Bradley watched at the side, waiting to see if Tobias would try to open cages again.

However the kid got up again, more silver blood dripping from his face, "I won't let you hurt him."

"And who's going to stop us?" Fred asked turning to face the boy.

"Me," a voice hissed.

Fred faced the other way and was met with a blast of electricity and was catapulted through a wall. Tobias stood, wavering, but standing. Massive amounts of electricity flowed from her body; she looked up at Bradley, who was met with incredibly, bright yellow eyes.

Tobias didn't let him think, she let out another crude blast of electricity that threw Bradley against the cages. She was past the sanity mark again; a harsh giggling could be heard behind her mask. The kid looked at the masked figure, electricity flying off their body, and yellow eyes glowing. He could smell her burning flesh but she seemed unfazed by it.

A bang announced the arrival of another person into the room, the kid's head turned to see an Asian man walk in with two guns up.

Agent Zero knew something was wrong the minute he walked into the room. "Mora," the name came off his lips in a whisper. She turned to face him, almost as if she had heard her name. Without noticing it was Zero, the electricity flowing from her body shot out at him.

Thinking quickly Zero jumped using his kinetic ability; he caught on to the ceiling and flung himself behind Tobias.

He wanted to call out to her, but knew if he did, Stryker would kill them both. Unsure what to do, the younger boy acted.

"You have to stop this, come we'll leave this place," he told Tobias, who he thought to be another escaped prisoner. He held out his hand in friendship, attempting to calm down the masked figure.

Tobias didn't even notice the outstretched hand. Her electricity rippled off her body flying out towards the kid.

He was however prepared, his silver blood moved swiftly over his body coating him with a layer of it. The electricity flowed through his body but was grounded, leaving the teen unharmed. Bringing up his arm, it formed a silver blade again. He slashed and cut the side of Tobias's arm, he was not aiming to kill.

"Aghhh!" Tobias gasped the pain coming quickly. She fell to her knees and blood dripped down her sleeve. Her eyes blinked fast as they slowly faded to their dead black colour. The electricity also faded and Tobias flung her hand out to keep herself from falling. She breathed heavily, and she came back to her senses.

A shot ran out in the room, and suddenly everything was quiet. Tobias looked down at her shirt and saw red dripping down her front. She looked up at the barrel of the smoking gun of Agent Zero's gun. Then everything went black as she fell into unconsciousness.


	13. Soldier

**Hola :D I is back, so I've got one thing to say about this chap... I hate accents :P So I apoligize for Remy's accent, I just googled a Cajun accent lol. So please review! More reviews means faster chapters! Enjoy! Oh and check out Just Human, another one of my stories. It ties into this one kind of. :D (I don't own the x-men!)**

**Violet 3**

* * *

Zero watched Tobias' body collapse as if she had really just died. Her eyes lay open and drool dripped from her mouth. She really looked dead. Zero felt beat faster, she wasn't really dead was she? Had he actually missed?

The kid who had escaped looked at Zero in shock, "You killed him," his silver blood formed a liquid once again and dripped down his body.

Zero brought his gun again aimed for the boy's head, if he was going to take his anger out on anything it would be this boy.

Sensing danger, the blood once again slid up his body again forming silver armor. The kid brought back his blade arm and fell into a defense position.

The black man with a cowboy hat flew between the two and landed with a crash on the ground, knocked out.

"Chris, if you wahnt out, now would be the tahm!" a shout was heard across the room. The boy, Chris looked up to see the man that Wade had called "Gambit."

Looking at the body and then at Zero, Chris turned and ran towards the exit. As he ran the metal coat wore off and dripped to the ground. Zero on the other hand wasn't about to let anyone escape. Firing, he first shot the legs of Chris, who with a scream, fell to the ground, his legs bleeding badly. He reached out his hand, "Gambit!"

However Gambit looked over his shoulder at the fallen boy, and then shrugged, "Sorry kid, we all gotta look after numero uno, rahght?

Zero brought up his gun and fired a round at Gambit but Gambit pushed himself out of the room. "Fuck," Zero muttered and he looked at the body of Tobias and weighed his options. He punched at the wall and ran to follow Gambit.

Running into the hall the first thing Zero noticed was a huge hole knocked out in the wall. Zero looked out to the rest of the area outside and saw Gambit running full speed off across the island.

"Where the hell is he going?" Zero thought. He jumped down off the 4th floor, as he flew by he noticed a giant slash in the wall where Gambit had slid down using his pole. With a crash Zero hit the ground and absorbed the fall. Getting up quickly he ran after Gambit at an amazing speed but Gambit was running at an almost equal speed.

Zero lifted his gun and fired a few rounds at the escaping Gambit, but the static announced Stryker's voice, "Zero, what the hell is going on?"

"Sir, Gambit, he's escaped!" Zero exclaimed.

Stryker was furious, "What the hell happened in there? All of the sudden the cameras went down in the room!"

Zero clutched his head in frustration; he couldn't let Stryker know it had been Tobias who let out the prisoner, "The electricity knocked out some circuits, however I've secured one prisoner."

"God damn it Zero! Where the hell is Tobias?!" Stryker yelled into the headset.

"She's out cold in the prison cell area."

"Zero, you moron! What about the other mutants!"

Zero stopped running for a second, "Sir, they're all unconscious."

Stryker was screaming now, "Fred could be up any minute, they cannot take off her mask! Fuck Gambit, knowing him, he won't be any trouble. He'll just crawl into his filthy hole and never show his face again!"

Zero sighed, sometimes Stryker was just a little too over the top. But Zero just shut up and headed back towards the building, "On my way sir."

As he came back into the prison room, Zero found Tobias's body easily. She lay in awkward position and her eyes were pitch black. She looked like a broken toy and her chest did not move up and down with her breathe.

"Why do you do this to us?" a voice asked Zero.

Zero turned to see the face of the young man who Zero had shot in the knees. It was full of hatred and anger. "I do this because it's my job."

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE IT OK!" the boy screamed at Zero whose eyes widened in surprise. "WE'RE THE FUCKING SAME! WHY DO YOU HUNT US!?" the kid waited for answer that never came. Suddenly he grabbed Zero's shirt, Zero didn't brush him away. The boy whispered, "My name is Chris Gel, and one fucking day I'm going to kill you."

With that Zero took the back end of his gun and smashed it into the kid's skull.

* * *

Tobias felt like shit when she awoke in the morning, she managed to push herself up, painfully. She was welcomed by a plain white room with only a bed in it for furniture. She pressed her hand to her head. She felt as if someone was trying to drill a hole through her eyeball.

"Good morning," she was greeted by a familiar monotone voice.

A smile came to her lips, "Zero!" but it faded away as soon as she remembered of the events that had just passed.

His expression did not change, "What were you thinking?"

Tobias looked at him with almost a look of disgust, "I was putting up a fight."

"What in your mind thought releasing prisoners was a good idea?"

She shrugged, "I was under a little pressure."

"A little! You were about to die!" Zero exclaimed throwing his arms in the air.

Tobias didn't look him in the eye; she just stayed silent as she thought of the insanity she had experienced.

"What good would you be dead? Stryker would've had my head if you had died!" Zero argued.

A flash of anger came across Tobias's face, "So it's about you isn't it? It's always about you," she hissed. She got up slightly wobbly and stormed out of the room.

Zero starred at the spot which Tobias had left. He hadn't meant to say it like that, but he couldn't help it sometimes to look out for himself. Why did she get so angry though? What had he done wrong?

Tobias leaned her back against the bathroom door, he had said it himself; it would have never worked. See, he doesn't care about you, just his own neck, a little voice told her. But I can't help but feel something for him, Jessica complained. Then learn to feel nothing, Tobias replied. And she slid down the door, tears silently streaming down her face as the conflict in her own mind continued.

Zero didn't say anything; he simply turned and left for some other mission. Maybe he should have stayed. Maybe he should have apologized. Maybe he should have given in to his feelings. But no maybe in the whole world could help him. That was the last time he saw her for 3 years.

* * *

Tobias stood in front of the military jeep with Stryker; she had placed her disguise in a box and sealed it. According to Stryker she would never have to wear it again. But she kept as a memento and a reminder of her past.

Her hair was tied tight in a ponytail; she wore baggy grey pants and a white t-shirt. Stryker pressed something into her hand, "Everyone gets these."

With that Stryker turned and left. Tobias standing alone walked into the jeep, and was greeted by the driver with an angry stare.

She opened her hand and looked at the dog tags in her hand. Inscribed on it was "Hale, Tobias." Tobias starred at the name, and then taking out the pocket knife she had received with her uniform began to carve in letters in the back.

The jeep screeched to a halt as soon as she had finished her handiwork. She pushed open her door and looked down at the JY engraved on the back of the dog tag.

Around her was nothing but trees and a plain white building. She peered at the boring building, in front of it stood an angry looking man in military uniform. He was huge maybe 7 feet tall, crew cut and a look that made grown men cower. Behind him stood 4 others, one woman and three men.

Tobias stayed mute as the military man came up to greet her, "I take it you're Private Hale." He looked at her angrily and kept his arms behind his back.

"Yes sir," she mumbled, her eyes looking at his feet.

"Are you scared little girl? Maybe you should go home to Mommy and Daddy. Cause this is no place for children!" the man spoke dangerously quietly to her.

Tobias shook her head, "I'm 17."

"I did not ask your age. I asked you a question! Look me in the eye when you talk to me!"

Tobias brought her eyes up to meet the Captain's, and even his heart skipped a beat when he saw her corpse like eyes. He didn't show it, and Tobias replied slightly more aggressive, "I am not scared sir."

"Good, follow Sharon to your room. Then meet 6'oclock sharp in the kitchen."

The men departed and Tobias was left with Sharon. Sharon was a tall red haired woman. She looked maybe early 20's. Her face held a permanent scowl and her eyes were an icy blue.

"Who sends children to fight battles? Zese Americans know no boundries," she spoke in a Russian accent. She walked away as Tobias followed her slightly behind.

The two reached a solitary room which was maybe 6 feet by 6 feet with only a bed. "Your room. Not much, clothes and bathroom things are in the bathroom." The clock on the wall clicked as it reached 5:57. "Ahh, we must leave now." Soon Tobias found herself in a large kitchen, with all the others minus the captain.

She was obviously the youngest, and as soon as she entered she found out what was going on.

Sharon turned around and slashed at her with something glowing a bright green. Tobias shocked let loose an electric pulse. She succeeded in knocking back Sharon but also overloading the lights. It was now pitch black.

More green glowing, Tobias saw the dim face of Sharon and realized the green glow was energy of some sort in the shape of sword.

"Wait Sharon, my turn," a voice said in the darkness. Sharon disappeared as her sword disappeared. Tobias felt lost in the darkness and then she felt as if something was strangling her. Wrapped around her body, it had no weight but it felt like a blanket around her. She felt her world spin and warp as she couldn't breathe.

She attempted to bring her hands up to electrocute whatever held her. But her arms were pulled to her sides, her vision turned red. Any ounce of electricity she tried to release but her mind ceased to work. All she saw was a red haze, she was going to die.

A flick and the lights came back on. There was a scream as whatever holding her slithered off her. Tobias collapsed to the ground and saw a black blob melt into the ground and flee into the shadows. Here it disappeared but from the ground sprung a young man, maybe 20. He hissed and rubbed his eyes, he had coal black hair, pale skin and white irises. He looked sleep deprived and his clothes were baggy and dirty.

"Damn lights," he mumbled. Tobias staggered up panting for air. But she was not given much time to rest. The African American man sprung at her, but he did attack, he simply walked up to her.

Tobias suddenly found everything absolutely hilarious, and began laughing uncontrollably. But that mood suddenly changed and now everything felt depressing and Tobias felt tears spring from her eyes. And then suddenly she felt angry at everything, everything just needed to die right now. She pulled at her hair and screamed.

"I think I've seen enough," the Captain walked through a nearby door. "I don't know what Stryker sees in you. But I'll do my job."

Tobias lay exhausted and panting on the floor. This place was fucking hell.


	14. AU

Hi, I know people I havn't updated this in forever and I don't think it'll ever be. This is because I've restarted because I realized that I was a rly bad writer two years ago :P Anyway go to my profile if you want to read the other version of this story :D


End file.
